Matsuoka Gou Drabbles and One-Shots collections
by IzzatiNoPanda
Summary: One-shots and drabbles of Matsuoka Gou paired with various characters from the anime! Enjoy! [Multi Characters x Gou] [Might be OOC-ness] [Slow-Update]
1. 10 Situations of Gou -Chapter 1

**: || 10 SITUATIONS OF GOU ||:**

_**Matsuoka Gou drabbles**_

-x-x-x-

~ROUND 1~

START

**Under The Rain**

Gou ran towards a shop through the heavy rain. As she arrived, she sighed in relief as she looked down her wet uniform. Luckily she's wearing a singlet underneath her school shirt.

"Really, the weather forecast is just all lie. 'No rain today.' Pfft! Now I'm all wet…" Gou sighed again and look at the dark sky. Then a napkin is shown beside her face. She blinked and looked up at the owner, which was Rei.

"Gou-san…"

"It's Kou." Gou pouted, and Rei sweat dropped.

"Here's a napkin. Your face is wet."

"A-Ah… Thanks Rei."

"You welcome." Rei nodded as he adjusted his spectacles. He might enjoy being with his manager right now…

**Carrying Boxes**

Gou's carrying a heavy box towards the teacher's lounge. Miho-sensei ask her to bring the box to her desk, and Gou being the kind girl she is, help the teacher.

"Ughhh… heavy." Gou huffed as she peeked behind the box. The box is as big as her, and she barely see in front of her.

As she walked few more steps, she lost her grip of the box since someone pulled it from her. She blinked and looked up to see Makoto standing in front of her, smiling as he held the box easily.

"Gou-chan, this box is pretty heavy." Makoto spoke as he smile to his manager. Gou blushed lightly and nodded.

"B-but Makoto-senpai. I can carry it on my own…"

"Nonsense, you barely see in front of you silly. I'll help you. Where should I put this box?"

"Ahh, Miho-sensei desk."

"Alright. Oh yeah, about the next training…" And they both walk away together.

**Extended Hand**

"Gou-chan! Come! The scene from here is pretty nice!" Nagisa cheerfully call up Gou as he stand on the wall by the beach.

"It's Kou!"

"Gou!"

"Kouuuu!"

"Gouuuu~~"

Gou sighed in defeat and look up at the now taller Nagisa. And then her eyes turn to the clear blue sea.

"Come on Gou, stand on the wall. It's really nice to be in this height." Nagisa grinned at the red head and Gou shyly look down.

"B-But it's really tall. I think I can't climb this high…"

"Aww! Poor Gou-chan! Let me help you! Give me your hand!" Nagisa extended his hand to Gou as he giving her his trademark grin. Gou smiled and accepted his hand. Nagisa pulled her up carefully and now they standing next to each other, looking at the sea with silly grin on their face.

**Grabbing Wrist**

Gou checking out the Iwatobi swimmers progress as she taking and writing down information on the clipboard she was holding. As she walking towards Makoto lanes, her leg stepped on a small pool of water and she almost slipped. Her eyes widen.

'_Oh crap!'_ Gou wanted to close her eyes, but she suddenly been pulled back by her wrist and her back collided on a chest. She blinked and looked up and her ruby eyes met with blue eyes. She blushed lightly. She noticed his wet hair, face and body. It seem like he just walk out from the pool.

"H-Haruka-senpai! I'm sorry!"

"It's fine Kou. You alright? You almost fall there." Haru asked, and his face showed his concern. Gou smiled at this.

"Yeah I'm fine Haruka-senpai. You helped me. Thank you so much." Gou grinned at him, and a slight pink on his cheeks appeared, but she didn't notice this.

"Be careful." With this, Haruka walked away and went to the toilet. Gou smiled and continue to checking out other members, being more careful this time.

**Borrowing Jacket**

"Nii-chan~!" Gou hug Rin's arm suddenly, startling the older Matsuoka. Rin glared at his little sister and sighed.

"You're late Gou. I've been waiting for 15 minutes." At this, Gou pouted at her brother.

"It's Kou! And it just 15 minutes of waiting. I'm here already aren't I?" Gou grinned and Rin sighed at this. They promised to hang out together today, as Rin promised last week with his sister.

"Have you eat lunch yet Gou?" Rin asked and Gou shook her head. She doesn't want to eat lunch since she'll be going out with her brother today, and it's exciting for her.

"What do you want to eat today?" Rin asked again as he looking around for a restaurant or something. Then Gou suddenly shivered. Rin blinked and look down at his sister.

"Gou, are you cold?" Rin asked again, and Gou only nodded. Well, no wonder, she's wearing a short jeans, and a thin long-sleeved shirt. Rin sighed and took off his jacket and put it over Gou's smaller shoulder.

"Nii-chan, you'll be cold."

"It's fine. It's not really cold for me anyway. Now, let's eat some burger." Rin suggested and they went to a fast-food restaurant.

-x-x-x-

~ROUND 1~

END


	2. 10 Situations of Gou -Chapter 2 END

**: || 10 SITUATIONS OF GOU ||:**

_**Matsuoka Gou drabbles**_

-x-x-x-

~ROUND 2~

START

**Together in a Secret Place**

Awkward silence lingering in the air as Gou and Rei sat silently in the supplement store room. They both are locked in by accident. They helped the PE teacher to put stuffs into the room, but for some reason, a student doesn't notice they were inside and locked the door.

Yes, now they were trapped in the room.

Rei pulled out his cell phone from the pocket and look at his phone. He sighed.

"There's no signal right now. How about your phone Gou-san?"

"It's Kou! And I left my phone in the class." Gou answered and the silent came upon the again. Rei shifted in his seat on the floor, clearly uncomfortable. Gou noticed this and look at him.

"Umm Rei-san, are you uncomfortable being with me…?" At this, Rei snapped out and look at the saddened Gou.

"I-It's not that Gou-san! I-It just… my butt is cramping from this hard floor. A-a-and!" Rei stuttered an excuse, but receive giggles from the red hair.

"I was joking Rei-san. Ah! I heard footsteps! Hey!" Gou yelled out as she knocking the door. Then she turned to Rei.

"Rei! Don't just sit there! Help me too! Hey! We locked inside! Help!" Rei nodded and also call for help.

Honestly though, he's actually just being shy being with his cute manager, and just wanted to spend time with her in the room alone.

**Back to Back**

Rin playing a game on his PSP console while sitting up, enjoying the fighting game that is known as Tekken, and damn, he's losing! As he groan while his character Hwoarang lost another match to Jin Kazama, he felt another person back on his back and he sighed. He already knew who is it.

"Gou, what are you doing in my room?" Rin sighed as he felt Gou putting her head on his shoulder. He's shivers as he felt his sister hair touches his neck.

"Oh come on nii-chan. It's been a long time we haven't sat like this." Gou complained as she pouted. Rin smirked as he reached out his hand to his sister head and ruffled her hair.

"Nii-chan! You're ruining my hair!"

"Like I'd care. Just tie it back dummy."

"Nii-chan! You meany!" Gou pouted and Rin smiled softly. He really love his sister. Then suddenly a pink PSP console pop out in front of his face. He blinked.

"Nii-chan! Let's play Tekken! I'm going to beat you this time!" Gou exclaimed as she sat back down, her back still against her brother back. Rin grinned and nodded.

"No way! My Hwoarang will definitely beat you!"

"Nuh uh! Asuka will beat yours first!" Gou poked out her tongue at Rin. And the fight began.

**Cornered against a Wall**

Gou walked to the swimming club as she humming happily. As she turned around a corner, she saw Haruka approaching her. She grinned.

"Haruka-senpai!" She waved and as Haruka approaching her closer, she blinked. Now Haruka is towering her shorter body, his serious look still on his face.

"U-Ummm Haruka-senpai…" She called out but suddenly Haruka trapped her by putting both of his hand on the wall besides her head, trapping her against the wall. Gou's face turned red by this action. Haruka's closing the gap between their face, a smile appeared on his face.

"H-H-Haruka-senpai?" She stuttered out his name as he closing the gap between their lips. Gou's face turning redder, she didn't know what to do.

As he lips almost touch hers, he stop and kiss besides her lips. He pulled back and smile at her, giving her apologetic look. Gou giving him a puzzling look.

"Mouuuu Haru-chan! I dare you to kiss on her lips! Not_ besides_ her lips!" Nagisa popped out of nowhere, followed by panicked Makoto and flustered Rei. Haru looked at Nagisa and sighed. Gou eyes widen at Nagisa, giving him _'I can't believe you!'_ look.

"There's no way I'm taking her first kiss." Haru answered and Nagisa pouted, but he shrugged and walked away. Rei bowed as apologized and followed Nagisa. Makoto chuckled and follow the duo.

"U-Ummm Haruka-senpai…"

"Haruka look at her and he bent down to her height, and peck on her soft lips. She blushed harder as seeing a smirking Haru.

"You just too cute Kou." At this, Haru left the speechless Gou.

**Indirect Kiss**

"Gou-chan, can you take my water bottle in the changing room? I'm pretty thirsty." Makoto asked as he climbed out from the pool. Gou nodded and went to the changing room. After she took the bottle, she went back to the pool, but her eyes widen. Makoto's drinking from a mineral water, and it's her bottle!

"M-Makoto-senpai! W-Who's bottle is that?" Gou asked as her cheeks turning red. Makoto noticed and look at her, his eyes blinking.

"It's yours. I was too thirsty, so I drank it first. You don't mind right?" Makoto asked, and giving her his famous smile. Gou's face turn redder and she put his bottle on the table, and she snatched the bottle away from Makoto's hand. Makoto's eyes widen and look at Gou, giving her a puzzling look.

"M-Makoto-senpai… I-I'm sorry!" Gou apologized and quickly run away with the bottle. Makoto's wrinkles his brows in confused manner as he heard snickered from a certain blond hair.

"Nagisa, why is she acting like that?" Makoto asked as he looked at his smaller friend. Nagisa smiled at Makoto, giving him an innocent smile.

"You didn't know Mako-chan?"

"Know what Nagisa?"

At this, Nagisa snickered more.

"That's an indirect kiss Mako-chan~"

Makoto's face turned red, and he hide his lips with his palm.

"G-Gou-chan! I-I'm sorry!" Makoto ran towards Gou, as Nagisa laughing behind sighing Rei.

**Back Hug**

Gou is sitting in the library, as she's reading a book about men muscles and another book is about swimming training. As she's reading and taking note in her notebook, a pair of arm suddenly wrapping around her neck and she's startled.

"Gou-chan." A husky voice whispered into her ear, and she shivered. The person chin put on her left shoulder, and Gou saw a blond hair.

"N-Nagisa-kun?" Gou whispered, and his pink eyes stare into her ruby eyes. She don't know why, but his eyes seem somehow dark. And her cheeks turn red.

"Gou-chan, I miss you." He whispered, as he blew into her ears. Gou gasped at his breath, and she gripped her skirt. Why is Nagisa acting this way? Nagisa kisses her cheek softly. Once, twice, triple times. Gou screwed her eyes. This is something she doesn't use to.

"Gou-chan. Look at me." Nagisa whispered, and Gou slowly turn to him. He kissed her on the lips, and her eyes turn wider. But she kissed him back. Nagisa pulled back, and his usual grinning face on his cute face again.

"Gou-chan is a good kisser~" He sang and kiss her cheek. He left her alone in the library. Gou eyes still widen, and she touched her lips.

'_What just happen?'_ She asked to herself.

-x-x-x-

~ROUND 2~

END

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Thanks to the owner of the fan art I found! It's really inspiring for me! Thanks for reading~ RnR~!**


	3. Sudden Kisses

**: || SUDDEN KISSES || :**

**x One-Shot x**

Iwatobi Swim Club just done practice for the day with additional member, Matsuoka Rin.

Gou eyes focusing on the paper on her hand as her right hand holding a red colour pen. She's writing down a new training regimen for her swimming team as the swimmers were changing inside the changing room.

As her eyes still focusing on the paper, she didn't notice Makoto, Haruka and Nagisa stepped out from the changing room. They saw their manager and a grin spread on the blond young man.

"Ne ne Mako-chan, Haru-chan. Come here for a sec." Nagisa whispered and the taller men bent down to his height. Nagisa whispered something in their ears and suddenly Makoto's eyes widen and his face turn flushed while Haruka still put on his poker face.

"E-Ehhh! W-Why?! R-Rin will be pissed!" Makoto stuttered out as he looking around for the mention red head. Nagisa grin still on his face as his dark pink eyes glint.

"Well~ It'll be fine~ And Rin-chan still in the changing room! Come on!" Nagisa whined and look at Haruka, hoping for the raven head approval. Haruka averted his eyes away from the blond.

"No."

"I'll give you 10 tins of the finest mackerel in the town if you agree."

"Alright. I'll join you."

"Ehhh Haru! Nagisa! Don't bribe him!"

"Alright! Let's go!" Nagisa ignored Makoto's protested and walked silently towards the younger Matsuoka.

"Ne Gou-chan~" Nagisa called out the said name and Gou turned around to look at the blond young man and suddenly he grab her hand, which her eyes widen at this.

"N-Nagisa-kun?" She stuttered his name as she looked into his dark pink eyes, obviously full of mischievous ideas.

"Ne ne Gou-chan, do you want to know the feeling being kiss by three handsome fine men?" He suddenly asked and her eyes widen and her face flushed.

"W-What are you talking about?!" As she finished, Nagisa suddenly kissed the back of her hand and she felt a lips on her left cheek and another kiss on her head. She dropped the paper and the pen on the ground as her round face turn red as her hair.

"Gou-chan, I'm sorry…" Makoto softly whispered into her right ear as she felt Haruka warm breath on the shell of her ear.

"You smell good Kou…" Haruka (surprisingly) seductively whispered into her ear, only she can hear.

'_N-Nagisa! A-And Makoto-senpai! E-Even Haruka-senpai?!' _

"MAKOTO! HARUKA! NAGISA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING TO MY SISTER?!" A yell was heard behind them and the trio ran away from the girl, leaving Gou passed out on the ground.

"Wheeee! That's so fun!" Nagisa shouted as he raised his arms to the air, running away with the other two from the angry Matsuoka Rin.

"I-I'm sorry Rin! Gou!" Makoto apologized as his face turned bright red. Haruka kept his usual poker face, a small smirk on his lips.

"COME BACK HERE!"

**~ END ~**

**THE FAN ART IS BELONG TO THE OWNER RESPECTIVELY. Few of you guys might already seen the fan art for this one-shot anyway. ;P**

**A/N:** Well, it seems like I'll continue this drabbles/one-shots after all! Since it seem really well received and all. I'll be post randomly, so I might not always update regularly. I hope you like this one!


	4. Possesive (Haruka x Gou)

**: || POSSESIVE || :**

_Haruka x Gou_

"Gou-chan, Gou-chan!" Nagisa called out as he jogged over their manager. Gou smiled as she seeing her classmate.

"What is it Nagisa-kun?" She asked as he stood beside her and peeked over her regimen menu. Gou noticed how close Nagisa is to her and she blushed light. She hit lightly his face with her file.

"Ouch!"

"The regimen is still not finish. And you too close." She sighed as Nagisa rubbed his nose.

"Is the regimen will be hard?"

"Well it has to be! No more slacking! The competition is around the corner! Go practice now!" She shouted at him and Nagisa grinned at her and jumped into the pool. She sighed as she put her hands on her waist.

"Mouuu that Nagisa. Alright, next is…" She continue her work from before, unaware a pair of blue eyes been watching the scene before.

**xxxXxxx**

Gou hummed her favorite song under her breath as she entered the changing room. She closed the door behind her as she stepped in and suddenly a pair of arm trapped her and made her back lean against the wooden door. Her eyes widen as her ruby eyes met with blue eyes. She noticed the usual calm blue eyes were burning. She blushed lightly.

"H-Haruka-senpai?"

"Drop the formality." He commanded and she gulped. Why is he seem… mad at her?

"H-Haruka? Are you alright?" She asked and suddenly his lips pressed against hers. Her ruby eyes widen as saucers but she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepen the kiss.

The kiss turned into a hot make-out, soft moans were heard from Gou as Haruka roam his wet muscles inside her mouth. She felt his hand roaming around her hips and then he gripped her small butt into his hand, which result a gasp from her. He smirked at this and he pulled back.

Gou softly moan as he pulled away, her face clearly red as she's panting for air. He smirked at the sight. He pulled the ribbon on her collar, revealing her smooth clear neck. He traced his index finger on her neck, and he unbutton her shirt.

"H-Haruka…" She called out but to no avail, he didn't listen to her. He pulled down the uniform and revealing her bare shoulder. His eyes widen slightly as he saw her black and red bra strap. He smirked as he suddenly kissed her shoulder.

He slowly sucked on her weak spot after he found it, and bite it. She moaned out loudly as she gripped his shirt tightly. He slowly sucked on it, leaving a mark on it. He pulled back and smile at his masterpiece.

"W-What are you d-doing Haruka…?" Gou asked as she slowly panting. He smiled and softly kisses her swollen lips.

"I don't like it when Nagisa get close to you before."

"E-Eh. But he just teasing me…"

"I still don't like it." He pouted and he averted his eyes away, avoiding her ruby eyes. She giggled at this and held his cheek.

"I didn't know you this possessive." She spoke up and he lightly glared at her.

"I'm only possessive towards you. You're mine."

~ END ~


	5. Don't Do That To Anyone (Sousuke x Gou)

**: || DON'T DO IT TO ANYONE || :**

**Sousuke x Gou**

Sousuke felt a small arms wrapping around his abdomen and he blinked. He looked down and saw rather smaller and feminine arms around his body. He sighed and look behind him.

"Gou." He called out and the said girl looked up at the man in front of him a smile that melted his heart.

"Yes Sousuke-kun?" She asked as she put on her innocent face, he flinched slightly then averted his eyes away. He slowly unwrap her small arms around him and turned around to face her. She blinked at his action.

"Sousuke-kun?" She called out and he suddenly raised his bigger hand in front of her face.

"Why are you always do that?" He asked as his poker face still on his face. She tilted her head to right.

"Ehh? Do what?"

"Just now."

Gou blinked and slowly process what did she did before that made the taller man uncomfortable and her face redden.

"A-A-Ahhh. B-Because…" She stuttered as Sousuke patiently waited for her answer. He sighed and gently patted on her head.

"It's fine. Just… don't do that to anyone." He gently smiled at her, and she nodded.

"Ahh Sousuke-kun! I'll going to see nii-chan now! See you!" With that, Gou left the bigger man alone. After her figure were out of sight, he let out a huge sighed of relief as he leaned himself on the wall. He gripped his hair in fist as he felt his face burning.

"D-Damn it… She should know that the chest of her is…" He remembered when she pressed her chest on his back before, and his face turn redder.

"Sousuke! Get a grip! She's your best friend sister!" He shouted to himself and hit his head on the wall, clearly leaving a red mark on his forehead.

'_But… I guess now I know what is her size is…' _With that, Sousuke left to his room, his face clearly showed satisfaction.

**xXx**

**A/N: **Rather a short one! And a pervy Sousuke? I don't know. This fanfic came out after reading a short fanart comic, but I change the plot. xD Hope you enjoy this~


	6. Brothers Fight (Sei x Gou x Momo)

**: || BROTHERS FIGHT || :**

Seijurou x Gou x Momotarou

"Gou-san, Gou-san!" Momo shout as he saw the younger Matsuoka entered the Samezuka Pool. Gou looked over him and sweat-drop but giving him a nicest smile she can give. She waved at him, and he grinned.

"Gou-san is waving at me!" Momo excitedly exclaimed to his second-year senior, Nitori. Nitori sighed and looked at his roommate.

"Momo, I think you should give up on her."

"Ehhh! Why?!"

"Well you see… It's actually…"

"Momo. Come here for a sec." A new voice appeared from behind them. Momo gulped as he looked behind him and saw a furious looking Matsuoka Rin, their respective captain. Momo felt the dangling goggle around his neck been pulled by Rin and wrapped his muscular arm around Momo's neck. Momo gasped as he felt Rin big hand on his head and been pressed.

"I-It hurts Rin-senpai! It's hurts!" Momo struggles through his strong arm as Rin dragged him away from the pool. As they exited the pool, Rin let go of the younger man and hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What's that for Rin-senpai!?" The hazel eyed man groans as he glared up at his captain, only been greeted by an angry glare. An index finger pointed to Momo's face, as Rin showing his shark teeth to Momo, which resulted him to flinched.

"You listen here! Don't come near my sister! You hear me?!" Rin red eyes glaring at the younger boy, and Momo panicked.

"Y-Yes captain!" At this, Rin left the first-year swimmer in satisfaction. Momo watched his captain left and breathing out a sigh of relief. His captain can be really scary…

He walked back to his grey haired roommate, sulking which catch the attention of the second-year swimmer.

"Momo. What happen?" At this, Momo start to sobs as he looked up at his roommate with teary eyes.

"C-Captain didn't want me to come near Gou-san again…" Momo explained the situation happened before and Nitori sighed out and rubbed his temple.

"You and you brother…" Nitori sighed out, and this caught the younger Mikoshiba attention.

"What about onii-chan?"

"You didn't know? Your big brother also have a crush on Gou-san."

At this, Momo left the pool, leaving the puzzling Nitori alone. Nitori sighed and looked at the younger Matsuoka whos' chatting idly with her older brother and Sousuke at the other side of the pool.

"Nitori! Please count my time!"

"Yes! Coming!"

**xXx**

Seijurou sighed as he rubbed his ache shoulder. After he graduated, he's working part-time as boxes carrier. And it hurt his shoulder and back. Suddenly he felt his phone vibrated, signaling that he's receiving a call. His eyes sparkle, hoping it was Gou as he pulled out his phone, but his expression drop as he saw…

"What is it Momo?" Seijurou answered as he took off the cap he was wearing and wipe his sweating forehead.

"_Onii-chan! Don't tell me you like Gou-san too!" _At this, Seijurou abruptly stood up from his chair.

"'Too'?! Momo! Don't tell me that you met Gou-kun already!"

"_Yeah I did. And I'm telling you, I'll win her over!" _Momo proudly shout on the other line, and this cause the older Mikoshiba to laugh, loudly.

"Gahahaha! Nope! I'm going to ask her out later!"

"_Well, then I'm going to asked her out now! Since she's at Samezuka now! See ya onii-chan!"_

"Wait what?! Wai-"

At this,Momo hang up the call, and Seijurou groaned under his breath.

"Just you wait Momo… Just you wait."

**xXx**

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

"Why… the hell are you guys doing here?" Rin growled as his eyes glaring at the Mikoshiba siblings. The both siblings were currently waiting for Gou, OUTSIDE THE MATSUOKA HOUSE. And this pissed Rin to no end.

"Matsuoka, we here because…" Seijurou tried to explained, but both butt been kicked out by the older Matsuoka.

"Stay away from her!" Rin angrily stomped into the house and slammed the door, leaving the Mikoshiba brothers outside. They both look at each other.

"Let's grab some burgers. My treat."

"Can I have ice-cream too?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Oh onii-chan! I have new collection of Gou-san pictures!"

"No way! Let me see!"

And the Mikoshiba brothers walked away from the Matsuoka household, talking about their beloved Matsuoka Gou.

**xXx**

**A/N:** I'm sorry if the characters is a little bit OOC. I tried my best, since there's no referenced about the Mikoshiba brothers relationship. But I do know they have a good and warm one. And I miss Seijurou already! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one! RnR!


	7. Sick (Makoto x Gou )

**: || SICK || :**

_Makoto x Gou_

**-xXx-**

"Where's Gou-chan?" Makoto asked as he look around for their manager. Nagisa look up at Makoto with a smile on his face.

"Her mom called our homeroom teacher and told her she was sick. I heard it was bad." Nagisa explained and Makoto's eyes widen.

"S-S-Sick?! Oh no! Will she be fine?!" Makoto asked worriedly and Nagisa just shrugged. Makoto sighed, determined to visit her after their practice.

**-xXx-**

Makoto arrived in front of the Matsuoka Household and he pressed the bell waiting for someone to open the window. Sadly no one answered it. Makoto blinked and he opened the door, which was unlocked. He entered the house slowly and closed the door behind him softly.

"Hello? Anyone home?" He called out, but there was no answer. He took off his shoes and went upstairs to Gou's room. He noticed her room was opened so he peeked in.

There she is, sleeping on the bed. He sighed in relief and he entered her room. His expression dropped as he saw how bad her condition is.

Her face is red by the fever and she was breathing hard, sweats all over her face and neck. Her eyes were closed since she was sleeping. He put his palm over her forehead and flinched. She was hot, very hot.

He sighed and walked out the room.

**-xXx-**

Gou woke up by the smell of porridge. She open her eyes slowly, her eyes were still fuzzy.

"M-Mom…?" She called out then she heard a familiar nervous laughed. She looked towards her right and she saw Makoto who were holding a tray of porridge. He smiled softly.

"How are you feeling Gou-chan?" He asked as he put down the tray on the floor besides the tray as he sat on the bed next to her. She blinked.

"M-Makoto-senpai… What are you doing here…?" Gou asked weakly as she watching Makoto picked up the hot porridge.

"I was worried. Nagisa told me you were called in, sick. So I came after our practice finished." Makoto explained, and she blushed. She tried to sit up but her body was too weak, which Makoto noticed. He put the porridge on the floor back and helped her sitting up. Her long hair flown down on her back, and he blushed at her current situation.

Her long red hair flowed down her back as few strands stick on her neck and face because of her sweat. Her eyes were fuzzy as her face is red. Somehow… this turned him on. He gulped and shook it off. He took the porridge and starting to feed her.

**-xXx-**

"Take a rest Gou-chan." Makoto softly spoke as he put her back on her back and cover herself with her blanket. She nodded and Makoto smiled at her and stood up. Gou's eyes widen and she quickly grabbed his sleeve, which pulled him back. He blinked and look towards her, and his face turn redder.

'_W-W-Why does she have to do t-t-that look?!'_ He mentally screamed as he looked at her face. To some people, her expression were a normal sick one, but to him she look so lewd with that expression.

Her half-lidded fuzzy eyes, her redden face, her full plump lips. He just can't hold it back. She's lucky she was sick right now…

"M-M-Makoto-senpai… Don't go…" She whispered and he sighed. He sat on her bed, and he rubbed her head with his big hand. She smiled at this and purred. He smiled and he bent down, fully covered her lips with his. Her eyes widen at this but kiss him back.

Normal kiss turned into a make-out, and they pulled back.

"M-Makoto…" She moaned out his name, their face flushed from embarrassment as they stared into each other eyes. It felt like they were in their own little world. Their heart pumping fast and as Makoto were about to bent down for another kiss, they heard a thud sound. They look at the door and saw an angry shark, glaring daggers at Makoto, errr… I mean Matsuoka Rin who were glaring daggers at Makoto.

"What the actual fuck… are you doing to my sister Tachibana Makoto?" Rin asked as his voice cracked, obvious hint of anger in it. Makoto gulped at this as he quickly stood up.

"R-Rin! I-I was a-a-actua-"

"You better run Makoto…" Rin threaten, and it was enough for the big olive head man to run out from the Matsuoka household in panicked.

**-xXx-**

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

"Ehh?! Makoto-senpai is sick?!" Gou gasped after hearing the explanation from Haruka. Haruka nodded as he continue eating his mackerel with rice bento. Gou sighed at this and continue to eat her lunch.

It's been a few days after Makoto's visit, and right now Makoto's lying on his bed in a weak state. He must been caught her fever. She felt a pang of guilt but she giggled.

'_Well, it's his fault. I guess I'll pay him a visit later.' _

**-xXx-**

**A/N: **I was actually surprised that how I described the Mikoshiba siblings relation were exact in the episode 6 of Free! Eternal Summer. LOL I guess it was easy to know about them, being the obvious dorks.

Anyway, I know there's a lot of MakoGou fan art out there, but somehow I can't choose which one do I want to made one-shot for these two. So yeah, here's the result. I hope you guys enjoy reading this! RnR!


	8. Not With That Dress (Rin and Gou)

**: || NOT WITH THAT DRESS || :**

_Rin and Gou_

_Slight Makoto x Gou_

**-xXx-**

"Where are you going Gou?" Rin asked as he lean against the door frame of his sister room. His eyes on his sister, putting on make-ups on her face. She looked at her older brother with a cute pout.

"It's Kou!"

"Dad called you Gou, so I will call you Gou."

"Fine." Gou pouted as she pull her hairband and comb her long hair. Rin eyes still on her, and she sighed.

"What is it onii-chan?" She asked and Rin sighed and walked to her. His eyes look at her from head to toe, his face clearly show how dissatisfied he is with her choice of dress.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going out with a friend." Gou answered as she tied her hair into a low bun style. She set her long bangs to side and held it with a pin.

"You're not going out." Rin commanded and she gasped at him.

"Why?!"

"Not with that dress. It's too short." Rin commented and Gou looked down her dress. She's wearing a short yellow with polka-dots dress that stop above her knees. She pouted. It's a cute dress for crying out loud!

"What if I wear thighs?" She asked and Rin sighed. He shook his head.

"I prefer you with jeans."

"But onii-chan!" Gou whined, and Rin pinched his temple. He walked towards her wardrobe and search through her closet.

"Onii-chan! What are you doing?!" Gou asked as Rin pulled out a black thighs and gave it to her.

"Wear this one. If I let you choose, you might choose something with bright colours that might blind my eyes." Rin commented and walked out from her room. She sighed and put on the thighs.

**-xXx-**

"Onii-chan! I'm heading out now!" Gou called out as she put on her shoes. Rin peeked from the kitchen, seeing her. He smirked seeing his sister with the thighs. Now he won't be worry about some gu—

A ringtone were heard and Gou picked up her phone and put on her left ear.

"It's Gou. Oh hey Makoto-senpai!" Gou greeted and Rin just nodded.

'_Oh it's Makoto.'_ Rin thought as he continue eat his snacks.

"Yeah I'm heading out now!"

'_Yep, she's heading out now.'_

"Meet me in front of the station alright? Yeah, I'm excited for the date too. See you Makoto-senpai." With that, Gou hang up her phone and put it into her handbag as she opened the door.

"Onii-chan! I'll be going now! See you!" With that, Gou closed the front door and left the house.

"Careful!" Rin shouted and smiled. She's a grown girl now, a beautiful one too. He's proud to have a beautiful girl as his sister. As he kept eating his snacks, he stopped munching and his eyes widen.

A cute short dress, put make-ups, and changing hairstyles. Realization hit him.

"_Yeah I'm heading out now! Meet me in front of the station alright? Yeah, I'm excited for the date too. See you Makoto-senpai." _Her words repeated in his head.

_Date…_

_DATE…_

_WITH MAKOTO…_

_._

_._

_._

"DAMN YOU MAKOTO!" Rin shouted on-top of his lung.

**-xXx-**

"Achooo!" Makoto sneezed then he rubbed his nose. It's not cold, since it still summer. And he just got well from sick. Did someone talked behind him? Then he shivered. He got a feeling that something bad will happen soon to him…

**-xXx-**

**For anyone who got confused, this is kinda like a sequel for the "Sick", the last chapter of this fanfic.**

**A/N:** Writing over-protective Rin ish fun. xDD Hope you enjoy this one! Thanks for reading! RnR are welcome!


	9. Stolen Kiss (Nagisa x Gou)

**: || STOLEN KISS || :**

_Nagisa x Gou _

**-xXx-**

"Mouuu Nagisa-kun! That's supposed to be like this!" Gou whined as she show the solution to the math question, again. Nagisa pouted and Gou sighed at this.

Nagisa asked for Gou's help for his studies, since Rei have some emergencies to do. Which left the two teenagers at Nagisa's house.

"Be right back Gou-chan. We ran out of juice and cookies already." Nagisa grinned as he picked up the empty jug and plate and Gou pouted.

"It's Kou!" Gou argue and Nagisa grinned and left the room, leaving the girl alone in his room.

**-xXx-**

"Gou-chan! I'm back~" Nagisa sang as he pushed the door with his shoulder and walked into his room, and he blinked.

Gou eyes closed as she breathing softly, her face hidden in her arms. He blinked as he put the jug and plate on the table and he sat next to her. He stared at her and he smiled. He rubbed her head gently, a soft smile on his face.

"You must be tired Gou-chan…" He whispered softly as she began to shuffle. Her hidden face shown to him and he chuckled and he scanned over her sleeping face.

To Nagisa, Gou was beautiful. He just loved how her long hair flown by the wind as her red eyes brighten with excitement. He looked over to her plump lips and his cheeks flushed.

"Gou-chan, stop looking so tempting…" He whispered as he bent down and kisses her lips softly. Her lips tasted like cherry, he noted.

"Umm…" She moaned softly and he pulled back quickly. She shifted her seat and sighed. He grinned and kisses her again. And he heard gasped.

His eyes widen and his pink eyes met with her red eyes. He quickly pulled back as both of their cheeks redden.

"G-Gou-chan! I-I can explain!" Nagisa stuttered as Gou groan.

**PAK PAK!**

**-xXx-**

"Gou-chan… I'm sorry…" Nagisa apologized as he held his redden sting cheeks. Gou slapped him, hard. And now she's sulking, which Nagisa felt really guilty about it.

"Gou-chaaaaaaaaan." He whined and she pouted and looked other way.

"You just took my first kiss Nagisa-kun! And it's Kou!" She angrily scold the blond boy and he sobs.

"B-But you look so cute…" He whispered and she blushed hard at his comment and she averted her eyes away. He looked at her and held her cheeks with his hands, staring into her eyes.

"Well… Can I kiss you again?" Nagisa asked, and her eyes soften and nodded. Nagisa grinned and he planted his lips on hers gently.

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** This two are such a cuties! Anyway, hope you enjoy this one~!


	10. Spectacles (Rei x Gou)

**: || SPECTACLES || :**

_Rei x Gou_

**-xXx-**

"Gou-san?" Rei called out and Gou spun around, and his eyes widen in surprised and his cheeks redden.

"It's Kou!" She pouted and adjusted the red square-shaped spectacles on her face.

Yes, Gou with a spectacles. And Rei blushed at this. She looked so cute with those specs on her round face.

"Rei-kun?" She called out and Rei blinked as he saw her expression dropped. He began to panic.

"W-What is it Gou-san?" Rei asked and she looked up at him and took off the glasses and kept it in her pocket with a sad look.

"I must look funny with glasses huh?" She asked and giggled, but her eyes sadden.

"N-Not at all!" Rei stuttered out and Gou smiled at him.

"It's fine Rei-kun. I had to wear it anyway since my sight gotten worse. And I know how bad I look with this one." At this, Rei grabbed her small hands and clasped it tightly with his hands. Her eyes widen by his action and blushed.

"N-No Gou-san! Y-You look beautiful with it! D-Don't take it off! Put it on again please!" Rei asked as he pulled out the specs from her pocket and put it on the bridge of her nose. She blinked and Rei smiled at her, his cheeks flushed.

"Beautiful indeed." He whispered and she blushed hard.

"I-It's Kou." She pouted and he laughed nervously. He rubbed her cheek with his knuckles and he bent down for a kiss and…

"O-Ouch…" They gasped as their specs collided, and they laughed. They took theirs off and Rei bent down and kisses Gou lips deeply.

Oh how much he loved her, and it doubled after seeing her with specs. She's indeed a beautiful girl, even if she's with specs.

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** Short and maybe a cheezy one? (o-o;) I'm sorry, but I'm not really ship this pairing, so it's hard to made one for them. But still! I hope you guys like this one? Please RnR!


	11. Break Up (Haruka x Gou)

**: || BREAK UP || :**

_Haruka x Gou_

**-xXx-**

"We break up." His voice sounded cold as his blue eyes focused on the red head girl in front of him.

"E-Eh? H-Haru, you joking right?" Gou asked as she looked up at him, her eyes widen. Haru shook his head and walked away, leaving the broken hearted girl under the Sakura tree.

**-xXx-**

"I'm going to kill you Haru!"

"R-Rin!"

Makoto, Nagisa and Rei held Rin back from punching Haru further, his furious red eyes glaring at Haru who were holding his cheek that's throbbing in pain. His blue eyes were emotionless, no emotion were seen. Makoto looked down at his childhood friend worriedly.

"You're an asshole! My sister locked herself in her room for a week! What did you do to her?!" Rin asked as he struggling from his friends grasps. Oh how much he want to punch Haru more right now.

"I'm sorry."

"You better be! I already gave my blessing and this is what you gave me?!"

"Rin, calmed down!"

"How the fuck am I supposed to calmed down Makoto?!"

It all went mute, in his head. He didn't hear anything else. All he heard is his breaking heart.

**-xXx-**

Running footsteps were heard through the corridor of the hospital. His face showed how worried his was, as his eyes filled with hope and regrets. He arrived to a room, panting for air. His eyes met with Rin's teary eyes.

"Gou! How is she?!" Haru asked as he walked towards the bed. Rin's eyes darken as his shoulder shaking. Sobs were heard from the red head as his tears running down his eyes.

"T-The truck… she didn't made it…" He whispered weakly, but it reach Haru's ears. Haru's eyes widen in shocked, his hands trembling. As he stood next to Rin and looked towards her, tears start fell down his cheeks.

He hugged her soulless body as his body shaken. Their memories together float through his head as the tears kept falling down.

"_Haru! Here's your lunch!"_

"_It tickles Haru! Stop tickling me!"_

"_Haru! You're an idiot!"_

"_Haru, please, I'm tired already…"_

"_Promise me, we will always be together."_

"_Thank you for always being with me…"_

"_I love you Haru…"_

"Kou… I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I love you…" Haru weakly whispered, regretting for everything he did.

**-xXx-**

**Summary: Haru broke up with Gou after 5 years of their relationship, leaving her clueless as he didn't tell her the reason why. Few weeks after the break up, Gou died in an accident which shocked Haru and leaving him living in regret. **

**The reason of his wants a break up is unknown.**

**A/N:** I decided for an angsty drabble this time. And this popped up. I'm sorry, don't hate me please. xDD


	12. Maid Outfit (Makoto x Gou)

**: || MAID OUTFIT || :**

_Makoto x Gou _

**-xXx-**

Iwatobi High School is having a school festival and people are everywhere. Food courts, gymnasiums and classes.

And our beloved Matsuoka Gou class is holding a…

"Welcome master! How many seats will it be?" Gou cheerfully greeting the customer as he blushing seeing her.

Gou's wearing a dark red maid with puffy skirt that stop above her knees. The sleeves were in kimono design, making it look like Japanese-British style maid outfit with white ruffle apron over the outfit. Her long hair are put in bun style that decorated with Sakura hair-pin as her bangs were pull to side. A peach lip-gloss on her plump lips somehow made the customer gulping.

"Well, please come this way Master. Here's your sit, please take a look at the menu first. I'll serve you shortly." At this, Gou bowed and left the customer who is in awe.

Gou left to the resting site of the classroom as she let out a huge sighed. She was tired, a lot. They have been busy for the whole week, preparing for this event as their class open the maid and butler café. She wipe the sweat off her forehead as she let out another tired sighed.

"Gou-chan!" Chigusa came up behind her and startled the red head girl. She glared at her best friend, a pout on her lips.

"It's Kou!"

"Whatever! You really popular amongst the customers again Nice work!" Chigusa gave Gou her cheerful grin and Gou smiled softly.

"Well, you're cute too Chigusa!" Gou praised as she look her best friend. Chigusa's wearing the similar style to Gou, except the colour of her outfit is dark brown. Chigusa grinned and gave her a peace sign.

"Anyway, you better go. The customer is waiting for you." Chigusa spoke up as her eyes went to the customer earlier. Gou nodded and went to the customer with a smile on her face.

"Can I know what you want now master?" Gou asked as she took out small notepad and pen, preparing to wrote down the order. The man blushing as he looking over the menu again, and gave out his order. Gou nodded and left, giving the order to the people who cook.

Her work kept repeating. Greet, show seats, took orders and serve. It kept repeating until afternoon and she was exhausted.

"Gou-chaaaan!" A familiar voiced calling her and as she turned her attention towards the front door, her eyes widen in surprised and grinned. Her fellow Iwatobi Swimming Club members standing at the door frame, Nagisa waving at her as Rei looking around the café. Gou quickly went to them, and bow.

"Thank you for coming! Would you like to take a rest here masters?" Gou asked and Nagisa eyes sparkles. Makoto who is focused on the classroom decorations before look down on her and his cheeks redden.

"Uwaaa Gou-chan! You look cute in that outfit!" Makoto praised and Gou giggled at this, which made the olive-head heart skip a beat.

"Anyway, let me show you to your seats." Gou spoke as she show a table to them and as they sat down, she gave out four menus to each of them. They took it and their eyes scanned over the menus.

"Gou-chan! All of this look so tasty!" Nagisa gulped as his eyes sparkle with excitements. The thought of eating all the foods is making him giddy.

"It's Kou!" Gou pouted and she sighed. She knew there's no point arguing with the young blond. She looked over to Rei as his eyes carefully scanned over the menu as he kept mumbling words under his breath. She then looked towards Haruka as his eyes gleam with excitement, and she giggled as she knew there's his favorite food in the menu. Then she looked over Makoto, and she blushed heavily.

Her ruby eyes met with his emerald one, and then she knew he had been starring at her instead of the menu. Makoto who notice her eyes blushed heavily then he quickly averted his eyes to the menu in his hand. Nagisa who have been notice this grinning ear to ear.

"I-I'll be back. Take your time alright?" At this, Gou left and went to the kitchen. After she was out of sight, Makoto let out a huge sighed of relief then continue to pick his food. Haruka's look towards his childhood friend, and a soft smile appeared on his lips.

"So, what do you want to eat? I was thinking for the Set C." Rei spoke up and they scanned over the menu again.

"I want Set D!" Nagisa cheerfully answered as he put down the menu on the table, a grin on his cute face.

"I'll take Set F." Haruka shortly answer and both of the junior blinked and look over the menu again then they laughed.

"As expected from Haruka-senpai!" Rei spoke through the laughter as Nagisa giggled. Makoto smiled, giving Haruka and understanding look.

"I guess I'll go with Set A."

"Uwaaa. The typical set." Nagisa spoke as his face show an unamused face, which earned sighed for the taller man. His green eyes went to a direction, and a soft yet shy smile appear on his face. Nagisa notice this look towards his direction, and grinned

"Gou-chan looks cute today huh?" Nagisa suddenly spoke up, and this caught Makoto attention, his cheeks redden.

"W-What are you talking about Nagisa?" Makoto asked and Nagisa giving him a knowing look as his pink eyes glint, an obvious mischievous thought were seen.

"You've been staring at her for a while Makoto." Haruka spoke up, and Makoto cheeks turn redder as he giving Haruka a disapproval look. Haruka looked up at him and smirk, and Makoto speechless. Since when Haruka like to tease him?!

"W-What? N-No! I-I didn't staring at her or anything!" Makoto protested, but his three teammates giving him a similar look. A look of that kept him unease in his own seat.

"W-Well anyway! G-Gou-chan!" Makoto called out their manager and Gou went to them with notepad and pen in her small hands. Makoto gulped as she stopping next to him. Damn it, somehow he can smell her cherry scent perfume…

"Gou-chan! We will have Set A, C, D and F please!" Nagisa ordered as she wrote down the orders, a smile still on her face. Makoto gulped as he staring at her face.

Half-lidded eyes as she's writing down the orders…

Her slight-open lips…

Her redden cheeks that were affected by the risen temperature of the room…

Her bangs that fallen on her beautiful ruby eyes…

Oh how much he wanted to reach out and pull back the bangs and touches her red cheeks. And he wanted to plant his lips on those glossy lips of hers…

His eyes widen at his own thought, and his cheeks burning as his temperature risen. He gulped again and averted his eyes away, wanting his imagination of her to stop. Gou thanked them and left the four high school boys alone. Rei looked towards Makoto and nudges Nagisa elbow, which resulted the blond head boy to turn towards Makoto, and he grinned.

"Just tell her Mako-chan."

"E-Ehh?! Tell her what?!" Makoto gasped as he looked to his friends, his mouth open wide. Rei chuckled at this and a smirk on his face appeared.

"Don't try to deny it while it was obvious Makoto-senpai."

"Rei?!"

"Just tell her. It was obvious. She'll know sooner or later."

"Haru! Not you too!"

**-xXx-**

**A/N:** So how was it~? There's no actual interaction between Makoto and Gou. I just focus on Makoto's side. Haha. I hope you like this one! RnR! Oh and…

WE REACH 4800 VIEWERS! THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY! (;A;) It might seem a small numbers for some of you, but to me, it was huge! I've been writing fanfics for years, and this is the first time I receive this much! I'm happy! So freaking happy! *gross sobs*

I'll try my best to continue this series, as I also having fun writing all this! Especially for our dear beloved Matsuoka Gou! Thank you for all your supports by reading and review! I'll try my best to write more! Please keep supporting me!


	13. My Last Love (Sousuke x Gou)

**: || MY LAST LOVE || :**

_Sousuke x Gou_

**-xXx-**

"_Sousuke! Please hold on!" _

What is this…? Where am I?

"_Sousuke! Oh please wake up…"_

Who is that…? Why is it sound so familiar? Who are you?

"_Gou, please let him go…"_

Rin…? What happen?

"_I don't want to! Oh please Sousuke, babe. Please wake up…"_

Gou? W-why are you crying…? Please don't cry. I hate it when you are.

"_Gou, please…"_

"_N-No onii-chan. Please tell me he's fine, he's alive…"_

"_H-He's g-g-gone now Gou…"_

Rin, what are you talking about? I'm here, I can hear you perfectly.

"_H-Hey! He opened his eyes!"_

"_S-Sousuke!"_

Gou, why are you crying? Don't cry… You're not beautiful when you crying…

**-xXx-**

"S-Sousuke!" Gou called out as Sousuke opened his teal eyes slowly. A soft smile plastered on his lips as he look at her as he slowly caressed his thumb over her cheek.

"Y-You're not b-beautiful when you're crying…"

"S-Sousuke! P-Please stop talking! O-Onii-chan! Where's the ambulance?!"

"They're on their way Gou. Sousuke, are you alright?" Rin asked as he crouched down next to Sousuke, holding his bleeding chest.

"Rin… w-where are t-the d-d-dealers…?" Sousuke asked weakly as he looked over his fellow officer, as Rin's eyes darken.

"I-Idiot. D-don't think about them right now!"

"Rin…"

"T-They ran away…" Rin whispered angrily, mad at himself. If only he shoot that man, if only he pressed the trigger, Sousuke won't be…

"Rin, i-it's not your fault… If you s-sh COUGH COUGH!" Blood spluttered out from his mouth as Gou hugged him tighter.

"S-Sousuke! Please stop talking!" Gou shouted as she held his head against her chest, tears fall on his cheeks. Sousuke smiled softly as he looked up at her then towards Rin again.

"I-If you shoot, it will hit G-Gou…"

"Sousuke…"

"Gou, please… let me talk. Let me… tell my last wish." Gou looked at her as his teal eyes weaken, as blood keep bleeding out. Gou sniffled as Sousuke run his knuckles over her tears.

"Please promise me… to be happy. I-It would be better to find… someone who's not a police…"

"S-Sousuke!" Gou gasped out at his idea as his hand shuffled into his pocket.

"I-I'm sorry… I suppose to give this… after the shift is over…" Sousuke weakly spoke as he took out a small red box from his pocket and give it to her. Her eyes widen as she took it and open it as tears flow out more.

"P-Please give it… to o-our kid w-when they grow up…" Sousuke whispered as Rin eyes widen in shocked and look towards Gou. Gou nodded as Sousuke put his ear against her stomach, a blissful smile on his face.

"I-I'm sorry I had t-to leave y-you three…"

"N-N-No Sousuke! Don't leave us!" Rin pleaded as he grip Sousuke's hand tightly, trying to reassure himself that Sousuke's will be alive, he will survive.

"Tell our kid I love them…"

"S-Sousuke, I need you. I love you… Please don't go…" Gou whispered as she gripped his hand tighter. The smile didn't leave his face as he pulled her down and kisses her deeply on the lips as she kisses back, savoring the last warmth of his lips, of his body. They pulled back as a tears fell down from his eyes.

In his eyes, Gou's the most beautiful girl in his world, the light in his dark world. And somehow dying in her arms is a right thing to do. Suddenly he grinned at her, a weak yet happy grin as tears flowing more out of his eyes.

"Please… let me see your last smile." Sousuke asked and Gou put her warm small hand over his cheeks, a huge smile on her face. Sousuke nodded slowly as he nuzzled his cheeks against the warmth of her hand. He opened his teal eyes and met with her beautiful ruby one.

'_Thank you Gou, for brighten up my world, for bringing the beauty to my world. Thank you for always making me felt special, for always being there for me, for giving me all the love I need.'_

"Thank you, for being my last love Gou. I love you so much Gou. Please be happy…"

And with that, Sousuke breath out his last breath as the warmth of his body left him, leaving his body cold in Gou's arm. Tears streaming down Rin's eyes as he gritted his teeth, his hand held tighter his now cold hand comrade.

Gou's body start to tremble as the tears began to flow again. Whispers were heard under her breath as she pulled him tighter, hugging his soulless body to her chest.

"I love you too Sousuke-kun…"

**-xXx-**

**Summary: **Sousuke and Rin were investigating a group of drug dealers. But somehow they got their hands on Gou, which made Sousuke and Rin go and save her. But one of the dealers shot Sousuke in the chest and ran away, leaving him bleeding to death.

**A/N: **And there! Another tragedy drabble for you all! Somehow I began to being active again writing tragedy and angst fanfics! So you guys might find something like this more in the future! RnR!


	14. Life as Husband & Wife (NagixGou)

**: ||THE DAILY LIFE AFTER MARRIEGE ||:**

_Nagisa x Gou_

**-xXx-**

"I'm home!" Nagisa greeted as he opened the door. He took off his shoes and place it neatly at the entrance and he walked into the house. As he walked further in, he was greeted by a delicious smell of foods from the kitchen. He walked towards the kitchen and as he stepped in, a huge grin adorned his now handsome face.

"Let's see, where is the black pepper? Ah here it is." A red head woman mumbled to herself as she reached her needed item as her other hand stirred her cooking in the frying pan. Nagisa slowly walk behind her and as he did, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"I'm home…" Nagisa whispered into his wife ear and Gou giggled at his action. She turned her head towards him and kisses his cheek.

"Welcome home~" Gou sang as she try to wiggle out from his hug, but being the taller and stronger man now, it was impossible. She sighed in defeat which made Nagisa chuckled at her pouty face. He poked her cheek with his finger, the grin still haven't left his face.

"Now now, where's the pretty smile of my wife~?" Nagisa asked gleefully which made Gou blushed at his compliment but shook it off anyway as she continue to stir the food. Nagisa moved his pink eyes to the frying pan and his eyes sparkle.

"You're making my favorite food?!"

"Well, it's a reward for your hard work." Gou giggled and suddenly Nagisa lifted her up and carry her bridal style, which made the red head surprised by his sudden move.

"N-N-Nagisa! P-Put me down please!" Gou whined as he shook his head while carry her to the dinner table and put her on it. Gou pouted as Nagisa trapped his wife as he put his arms on the side of the table, kisses her softly on the lips. Gou giggled through the kiss as she kisses him back happily.

The kiss turned into a deep and passionate one, as Nagisa hand start to rub her waist to her hips, feeling her body with his hand. Gou gasped out as Nagisa pressed her waist which gave him the chance to sneak his tongue into her mouth, tasting the every inch in her mouth. Gou moaned as she gripped his coat, pulling him closer to her. Nagisa pulled back and his pink eyes met with her half-lidded eyes that was clouded by lust. Nagisa chuckled as he kisses her neck.

"I love you…" Nagisa whispered huskily as he bit down on her soft spot, and she moaned. The moan is enough for making Nagisa wanting more of her. As he was about to push her further on the table, suddenly the kitchen filled with a smell of… burn?

"O-O-Oh no! The food!" Gou gasped out as she jumped down the table and rush over the stove and turn it off. She sighed in relief and as she looked inside the frying, her expression drops.

"Mooouuuu Nagisa! It's burnt already! I told you before, if you want to do it, do it after the dinner!" Gou complained and suddenly a fork stabbed the meat which surprised her a bit as Nagisa took it and put it inside his mouth and start to chew it.

"Hmmmm… Hmmm… It's still good enough! Anything Gou-chan cook is delicious, even though it's burnt!" At this, Gou blushed heavily and she puffed her cheeks.

"I-I-It's Kou…" She whispered and Nagisa laughed at this. He took her hands into his and kisses on every digit on her hand which startled the woman. Nagisa looked up at her, his grin never left his face. Gou blushed at this.

"Everything that made by these hands of yours will always made me happy Gou-chan." Nagisa whispered with a serious look on his face. Gou blushed and averted her eyes away, the pout still haven't left her face.

"Y-You're the only one who can say that with a straight face…" Gou mumbled as Nagisa tilted his head with a grin. Oh he knew how to tease his wife, his precious wife Hazuki Gou.

**-xXx-**

**A/N: **And there! An adult Nagisa and Gou! I'm sure Nagisa is handsome young man when he's older! And a flirty one too, but only to his Gou of course! Haha~ I hope you guys enjoy this drabble! RnR is very much welcome!


	15. First Love (Rei x Gou)

**: || FIRST LOVE || :**

_Rei x Gou_

**xXx**

_10 years old Ryugazaki Rei sat on the bench at the park while eating his chocolate flavored ice-cream. As his violet eyes looking around the park, he stopped on a crouching girl that wasn't too far from his seated form. He blinked and he walked towards the girl and gently touched her shoulder._

"_H-hey, are you okay?" Rei softly asked and they girl look up at him, and he startled._

"_H-hey! Why are you crying?" Rei asked in panicked as the girl quickly wiped her tears away._

"_I-I'm not crying…" She pouted which cause him to sigh._

"_Are you okay?" He asked again and she shook her head._

"_M-My brother left me…" She whispered and his eyes widen. He looked around and walked away, which startled the girl. Then she sobs._

'_N-Nobody wants me…' She thought to herself as she gripped her skirt. Then she heard an approaching footstep that stopped behind her. She looked behind her and saw the boy offering her favorite bubblegum ice-cream and her eyes brighten. _

"_I-It's my treat…" He whispered as she took it, a big grin on her face._

"_Thank you!" She thanked him and kisses him on the cheek, which cause his face to turn into million shades of red._

"_Gou!" A shout were heard and she looked behind and her eyes widen. _

"_T-Thank you again! See you soon!" And with that, the cute girl left with a boy._

**xXx**

"Rei-kun."

Stirred…

"Rei-kun… Wake up."

Grunts…

"Moouuuu… Rei-kun!" Gou slapped Rei's cheeks lightly and his eyes opened and blinked slowly. Gou giggled as he adjusted his non-existent glasses, his eyes squinted at her as a flush of red on his cheeks.

"A-Are you an angel?" He asked and she laughed at this and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"No! It's Matsuoka Gou!" She replied with a giggle and he grinned as he sat up on his bed. As she was about to stand up, he pulled her back and put her between his legs, and kisses her nape softly with a smile plastered on his face.

"Gou-san?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really glad…"

"Eh? About what?"

"Back then when I was 10 years old, I met this beautiful girl. And I fell in love for the first time." Rei began to explain as she listened to his story, a smile on her face.

"And I'm glad because my first love, that beautiful girl is now in my arms."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Cheesy? I guess so. LOL We reach 7000 viewers! Thank you so much for reading and reviews! You have no idea how happy I am when reading all the reviews! Sometimes I wonder if I worth of all your love as these collections are just showing and appreciated our precious Gou! Hope you will continue support me! RnR!


	16. Siblings Until The End (Rin and Gou)

**: || SIBLINGS UNTIL THE END ||:**

_Rin and Gou_

**xXx**

"Hey onii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I look alright?" Gou asked as Rin turned towards his sister besides her. She's wearing a white mermaid dress that decorated with red beads that design in elegant waves as white veil cover her make-up face. A small crown put on her head, as her long hair were off to her waist in wave that sways when she move. Rin eyes sadden seeing her standing next to him in front of the door of the room.

Yes, Gou is getting married to someone she love with her whole life, someone that will take care of her with care and love, someone who will be responsible for her from now on. And seeing her in her wedding dress made his stomach upturn as a sweat drop fall from his temple to his cheek.

"Y-You're beautiful Gou." Rin whispered as he looked down on the floor, a small smile on her lips.

_**Why do you grow up so fast?**_

_**I didn't manage to see you growing up in front of my eyes, Gou.**_

_**Why do you grow up so fast?**_

_**I didn't manage to give you loves that a big brother should have give you Gou.**_

_**Why do you grow up so fast?**_

_**I didn't manage to take care of you, to be with you when I should have.**_

_**Oh how much I want to rewind all the time and spend the time with you Gou… **_

"Remember when a boy call you RinRin when we are kids?" Gou giggled while Rin grumbled at the memories, oh how much he hated that time.

"Please don't remind me of that Gou…" Rin groan as Gou giggles more at this. Another silence enveloped them and suddenly Rin eyes brighten up.

"Remember that time when you told me 'I'll only marry onii-chan!' when you were little?" Rin chuckled as Gou's face redden and hit his arm.

"S-Shut it! T-That never happen!"

"Uh huh, never happen. Riiighhht." Rin rolled his eyes and he earned another hit on his arm by his sister. They start to talking about their fond memories when they were little, and it ease both of them and they become more comfortable now. As Rin adjusted his tie, he felt a pull on his coat and he looked down and saw Gou's pulling his coat for attention. He chuckled as he remembers his sister always pull his shirt to caught his attention.

"Onii-chan, listen…"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"I want to say, thank you. For everything."

"Hah? What are you talking about?" Rin asked and Gou sighed at her brother.

"You've been taking care of me ever since we were small. Even after father's death. You've been the most important man in my life onii-chan," Gou spoke as she looked up to him, her eyes turn teary. "… and you will always be, and nothing's going to change that." A tear fell down from her eye which startled the older Matsuoka.

"O-Oi Gou! Why are yo-"

"I-I'm just so happy. O-Onii-chan is here even though he should be at the Olympics…" Gou sobs as she hide her face behind the bouquet which cause Rin to sighed at this. He rubbed his knuckles on her cheeks, wiping the tear away.

"Hey, there's no way I'm not coming on your big day Gou. And there's no way I'm going to lend you to someone when I'm not there to witness it…" Rin replied as he ran his fingers through her long hair then she nodded.

"Y-You sure I'm look okay…?" She asked again and Rin smiled softly at this.

"You're gorgeous…" He answered shortly and a smile appeared on her beautiful face.

"I-I'm nervous…"

"You'll be fine. I'm here right?" Rin assured her as he plant a soft kiss on her forehead, a small feeling of pain in his heart.

'_I wish I was given another chance Gou…' _He thought to himself as he straighten himself and dust off his tailcoat, a small hint of sadness in his eyes which caught Gou's attention. As Rin eyes focused on his shoes, he suddenly felt an arm slide through his arm. He looked to his left and met her grin.

"Onii-chan, don't worry alright? We'll always be siblings until the end…" At this, Rin smirked as suddenly the door of the room opened as hundreds of gazes greeted him.

"Yeah, I know." They began to step into the room and walk through the crowds to the isle. Before the reach the isle, Rin whispered softly, only his sister can hear.

"I love you Gou."

**xXx**

**A/N: **Who Gou's marry to is up to you guys! I don't care! xD I hope you guys enjoy this one! RnR!


	17. Aren't You Cute? (Kisumi x Gou)

**: || AREN'T YOU CUTE? || :**

_Kisumi x Gou_

**xXx**

Red long hair flown down to her waist as she untied her long hair, and it's caught the purple eyed teenager attention.

"Mouu… What's with the wind today? Now I had to retie it again…" She complained under her breath, unaware of the approaching steps to her. As she retie it again, she notice a presence behind her and she turned around, surprised to see a handsome male staring down at her with a grin.

"Hey, aren't you cute?" The tall pink head spoke and she frown. What is this, a some kind of cheezy movie? She ignored him by walking away from him, which cause him to startled. As she walk away, she dropped a paper file and he quickly pick it up and rushed towards her.

"Hey hey cute lady! You dropped this!" He called out to her and when she turned around to look at him, his purple eyes widen in awe. The wind blown her hair as the Sakura petals fallen on her, her bright red eyes blinking in surprised. He gulped at the sight of her, damn she was beautiful…

"Ah thank you!" She gasped out as she run towards him and took the file back. He blinked at her as he can smell her shampoo. Cherry scent huh? Gou look up at him and tilted her head to side, and he blinked at this.

"You seem… familiar." She spoke up and he blinked again. When she put it that way, so does she.

"Ahaha, maybe you're mistaken with someone else?" He chuckled and she just giggled. Oh, even her laugh is pretty cute.

"Well… Anyway, thanks for the file. What's your name?" He brighten up by her question as he swept his bangs back.

"Shigino. Shigino Kisumi. You can call me Kisumi anyway."

"Kisumi…" She repeated his name, his name is just at the tip of her tongue. She heard it somewhere, but where… And she snapped back to reality when she felt a pair of lips on her cheeks.

"K-K-Kisumi-kun?!" Her face redden as she quickly touch her redden cheek, the grinning man just grin down at her.

"Ah sorry sorry. You did told me to kiss you right?" A glint of mischievous in his purple eyes which cause her to flustered more. Damn this tall man.

"T-T-That's not a reason to just randomly kiss me you idiot!" She yelped and and stomped away angrily as he laughing loudly at her reaction. And he remembered something important.

"A-Ahh wait! What's your name?!" He shouted and she stop on her heels. She turned around with a cute pout and it cause Kisumi to grin more.

"Matsuoka… Matsuoka Gou." And with that, she left the pink head male alone under the Sakura trees, leaving him in awestruck as his eyes kept on her retreating figure. A small smirk appeared on his lips as he rubbed his finger on his chin.

"Matsuoka Gou eh?"

**xXx**

**EXTENDED ENDING:**

"Rin! Sousuke!" Kisumi called out as he rushed towards the two males who're waiting at the basketball court. Rin who's seeing the male frowned and let out a loud sigh.

"Dammit Kisumi, you're the one who asked us to play basketball with you, but you the one who's late." Rin groan and Kisumi just let out a chuckled.

"I'm sorry Rinrin, I just caught up with something."

"Don't call me Rinrin!" Rin shouted angrily and the two male laughed. Sousuke looked down on Kisumi and Kisumi blinked at this.

"Something happen Kisumi? You seem awfully happy today." Sousuke asked and Kisumi brighten up more and his purple eyes brighten with excitement.

"Oh oh! Something did happen! I just met a Sakura fairy!" He explained as he let out a dreamy sigh as his cheeks redden remembering the beautiful girl he met few minutes ago. This caught Rin and Sousuke attention and Rin grinned at this.

"So, who's this Sakura fairy you mention eh?" Rin asked as he wrapped his arm around Kisumi neck, and Kisumi just grinned sheepishly.

"Her name is Matsuoka Gou."

.

.

.

"Stay away from my sister you bastard!"

"Rinrin! Gimme your sister number please!"

"Like hell!"

"Stop it you guys. Let just play…"

**xXx**

**A/N:** I saw this fanart by my favorite pixiv artist, and I began to like this pairing as I still haven't see any KisumixGou fanfic on net. So I thought, why not? So yeah, we have new ship on the board!

And! I'm really sorry for slow update! College life has caught me and won't stop giving us piles of assignments! And it caused me to have much less free time and sleep! ;A; I'm really sorry guys! But I will try to upload more alright!

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one! RnR!


	18. Cause You Will Cry (Sousuke x Gou)

**: || CAUSE YOU WILL CRY || :**

_Sousuke x Gou_

**xXx**

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her usual gentle voice cracked as tears start to stream down her cheeks which cause the bigger man to flinch.

"Gou…" Sousuke whispered out her name as she began to wipe away her tears. She shouldn't cry in front of him, that's a big no. She want to be a strong girl in front of him, but seeing that shoulder of his broke her heart to pieces.

"Y-You should've told me that your shoulder is…" Tears streaming down more as her vision of her own feet began to blur out. It's hurt her, all this time that happen. She should've known when she saw him flinch when he's rotating his right shoulder, when she saw him massaging his shoulder, when she saw him at the train station, she should've known.

Suddenly she felt a comfortable and known warmth wrapped around her as a familiar masculine scent came to her. She opened her closed eyes and a light blush appeared on her cheeks. Sousuke wrapped his arms around her small frame as he put his chin on her head.

"I'm sorry Gou. I know I should've told you…" He whispered softly as he rubbed his hand on her back to comfort her. Sousuke didn't like it when seeing her cry like this. He hated it. He's the one that always comfort and support her mentally and emotionally when Rin left them for Australia, he's the one who's there for her. And she's always there for him. And he knew telling her about his condition will broke her heart as she will began to blame herself for not knowing his conditions, and he hated that.

"I-I-If I know that you are…" He let out a sighed and planted a kiss on top of her head.

"It's not your fault. I should've told you from earlier…" He held her tighter into his chest as Gou tightly gripped his jacket.

"T-Then why didn't you tell me?" She asked as he began to nuzzling his nose into her red hair.

"Cause I know, you will cry…" He answered as tears began to fall again and he smiled softly into her hair.

"Hey Gou…" He called her out as he began to tighten her into his chest.

"W-What is it?" She whispered as she tried to look up at him, but him putting his chin on her head isn't helping.

"I love you…"

"Sousuke…" She felt the arms around her began to loose and she look up at him, and her eyes widen to see a red face Sousuke as he tried to look away from her.

"S-Sousuke…" Her cheeks redden as he patted his hand on her head. She softly giggled and wrapped her arms around his arm and she tip-toed to his injured shoulder and kisses on it lightly.

"I love you too."

**xXx**

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY YAMAZAKI SOUSUKE! **

**A/N:** I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT EPISODE TOMORROW! ARGHHH! When realized that the last episode is around the corner broke my heart! I still hadn't satisfied with Gou interactions! Ahhhh! Anyway, this fanfic based on a fanart I found, again. Thanks for reading, RnR!


	19. I'll Be Waiting For You (Makoto x Gou)

**: || I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU|| :**

_Makoto x Gou_

**xXx**

"Gou-chan." Makoto called out softly as the said girl turned around, eyes meeting with the green one.

"What is it Makoto-senpai?"

"I'm going to study in Tokyo."

It all fell apart for Matsuoka Gou.

**xXx**

"Cheer up Gou-chan!" Chigusa slapped lightly the red head back as Gou pouted. Well, today was the 3rd Years Graduation Day, and ever since Makoto told her his post-graduation plans Gou had given up on…

"Just confess to him already." Chigusa suggested and Gou shake her head. Chigusa just sighed as she turned her back and laid her back against the window, her eyes haven't left her best friend.

"Why?"

"Cause… If I told him, he still be leaving Iwatobi soon. So I don't see the point." Gou answered as they watching the graduating students walking towards the gymnasium and suddenly she caught a glimpse of familiar olive head talking with a raven head. Chigusa gave Gou a soft smile and she patted Gou's back.

"At least tell him. You might never regret it…"

**xXx**

"Congratulations Makoto-senpai! Haruka-senpai!" Gou greeted the two seniors as they were talking with their classmates. The classmates left them and the two turned towards the red head girl.

"Thanks Gou-chan."

"Thanks Kou."

"U-Umm anyway. Makoto-senpai…" Gou whispered out which cause Makoto to blink. Haruka noticed Gou begin to fidgeting as she's playing with the hem of her skirt. Then it clicked him.

"Makoto, I'm going to the pool."

"E-Ehh Haru!" The raven head left the two of them and Makoto sigh and turned his attention on the girl again.

"What is it Gou-chan?" Makoto smiled softly at her and her cheeks turning redder. That's the killer smile of him, that can kill her if it applied on her too much. She took a deep breath as she grip her skirt tightly and she look up at him with determination.

"M-M-Makoto-senpai! I-I-I Iike you!" Gou confessed and Makoto's eyes widen at this. Silent overcome them and Gou slowly opened her eyes, wondering to why Makoto went silent. But what was in front of her what surprised her.

"M-M-Makoto-senpai…?"

"W-W-Why Gou-chan?"

"H-Huh?" Her eyes widen as he lifted his head, his face burning red as a tear at the verge of his eyes. Makoto wrapped his arms around her smaller frame which cause her to puzzle.

"M-Makoto-senpai?"

"Y-You should have confessed sooner… I was about to give up." He whispered on her ear which cause her cheeks began to red again and she shyly wrapped her arms around Makoto's broad body.

"Gou-chan?" Makoto blinked as Gou snuggled into Makoto's chest with a soft smile on her face.

"I'll be waiting for you…"

**xXx**

"Ahhh I'm late!" Makoto gasped out as he rushing towards the train station. After he arrived, he panting out as he wiped away the sweat as his green eyes wildly wander around the busy station.

"Oh no… where is she…" He questioned himself and suddenly he felt a hug around his arm which cause him to startled and a familiar loving giggle were heard.

"I thought when you moved to Tokyo, you would at least now how to be punctual Makoto." A soft voice spoke and Makoto relaxed as he looked down, meeting with now beautiful Gou.

"Welcome Gou. I miss you." He softly smiled and kisses her forehead.

**xXx**

**A/N:** I-I-I'm sorry for the late update guys! College life been hard, especially with the final projects since it's almost the end of semester! And I'm actually writing and update this in hospital, who should be lying down instead of typing on lappy. xDD Anyway! I hope you guys happy with this one! (; 3 ;) I'm really sorry! But I'll try manage slipping few minutes of doing drabbles like I usually do! RnR!


	20. Children (Haruka x Gou)

**: || CHILDREN || :**

_Haruka x Gou_

**xXx**

Blue eyes wander around the park, hearing and seeing children running and playing around with their friends and some with parents. He smile softly and suddenly he felt a tug on his leg and he look down to see a little boy staring up at him.

"What is it?" Haruka asked and the boy just keep staring at him in silence which cause him to become uncomfortable.

"Taka! I told you don't wonder off!" A woman came and she grab the little boy hand. She look up at Haruka and nodded at him.

"I'm sorry about my son." She apologized and he patted the little boy head.

"It's fine." He answered and the woman walking off with her son. Haruka stare at the scene of the two longingly, something is clearly clouding his mind.

"Haru." A feminine voice call him out and he turned around to see Gou smiling at him while her hands holding two cones of ice-cream. She handed him one and he took it carefully then he lead her to the nearest bench and they sat down on it.

"Itadakimasuuu." She took a bite on her ice-cream and shivered as the cool sensation in her mouth. Haruka licked his ice-cream as his eyes still glued on her then to her ring finger, which was adorned with a beautiful silver ring. He gently took her hand into his and she blinked.

"Haru?" Haruka kissed her knuckled which cause her to blush lightly. Her husband is not the type to show public affection, and this surprised her as he interlaced his fingers with hers.

"Kou, how long has it been since we marry?" She blinked at his question and a soft smile appear on her lips.

"6 months. What is it Haru?" She answered and he stare down on the ground then to the children playing at the playground with a sad eyes and she tilted her head in confusion.

"Haru?"

"Kou… It will be great if there's little kids running around in the house and play with Tama right?" Kou's eyes widen at the question as Haruka gave her a smile and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

**xXx**

"Hisssss!" Tama hiss at the 4-years old boy as he trying to pull the Persian cat tail which much to the cat's annoyance.

"Mou Junpei, stop teasing Tama!" Gou whine as she pick up her son and walk towards the dining room. Junpei look down at the cat and pull out his tongue which cause the cat to hiss again. Gou put her son down on the chair and Junpei look towards his little sister who's currently playing with the plastic spoon.

"N-Nii-chaa!" Riko grin happily at her brother and somehow Junpei just hit her head which cause the girl to cry.

"Mamaaaaa!" Gou sighed and kiss her daughter head and flick Junpei's forehead.

"Mommy! What was that for?!"

"I told you to stop teasing your sister. Here's your dinner." Gou sighed as she put down the plate in front of him and his eyes sparkles.

"Tako!" He cheered as he stab an octopus shape sausage with the fork and eat it happily. Gou giggled at her son attics as she began to feed Riko the porridge.

"Riko, say 'Ahhhh~'"

"Ahhh~" The spoon when into her mouth and she squealed in delight and Gou laughing at the kids reaction of having their dinner. And suddenly the front door opened and the children eyes beamed happily.

"Daddy!" Junpei jumped down from his chair and dash towards the entrance as Riko start to wailing on her baby's chair.

"Dada! Dada!" She sobs and Gou picked her up and walk towards the entrance.

"I'm home." Haruka call out and suddenly he feel a force and a pair of arms wrap around his leg and he look down to see his son grinning gleefully at him and he chuckled.

"Hey Junpei." Haruka smiled softly and patted on the boy's head then he hear sobbing coming from his daughter. He look up and to see Gou put down Riko on the floor and she quickly run towards her dad.

"Dadaaa!" She hug his leg and he smile and picked her up. Gou walk towards him and kiss him on his cheek.

"Welcome home Haru."

"It's good to be home."

**xXx**

**A/N:** Just how the hell did I get this idea? XD I'm sorry for the long updates guys! College been busy and right now I'm having a semester breaks! I suppose to be update earlier, but damn, there's a lot of writer's block and I hate it! (;A;) This drabbles might be a disappointing and I'm sorry, my writing skills haven't improve at all and it's makes me frustrated. Ughhh… Anyway! There might be few updates coming up soon! Thank you for waiting!


	21. Things Already Happen (Rei x Gou)

**: || Things Already Happen || :**

_ReixGou_

**xXx**

"Gou…" He held her hand tightly in his as Gou smile weakly at him. Tears start to stream down his cheeks which cause Gou to frown and wipe the tears away with her other hand.

"Rei-kun, why are you crying…?" Rei look up at her then his eyes landed on her legs covered by her long skirt. He looked down and his eyes sadden, seeing there's no feet rest on the footplate of the wheelchair. Breeze blow resulted her skirt to flew to side, showing that her legs below the knees… no longer there. Gou quickly readjusted her skirt as she ran her fingers over her covered knees with a sadden eyes.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered quietly and Gou looked down at him as he landed his head on her laps, gripping her skirt tightly in his grip.

"It's my fault… it's my fault. If only I didn't thrown my anger towards you… You won't…" He whispered through his sobs and he felt fingers gently ran through his hair and he looked up to meet with her red eyes. She gave him his favorite smile as she shook her head.

"It's not your fault Rei-kun. It's my fault."

"N-No! It's definitely my fault! I was frustrated and angry, and I yelled at you for no reason at all! T-Then this happen! I-I-"

"Rei-kun, it's alright. Things already happen…" She smile softly and he looked up at her and sat back straight. Seeing Gou on the wheel chair who's smiling at him as she went through the pain of losing legs that has been supporting her since she was born, he was amaze by how strong she is as there's no single tears falling out from her beautiful shining eyes.

He decided, right now. He gulp then he dig his hand into his pocket and took out a small maroon box and she blinking at this as he position himself into a kneeling position.

"Gou, y-you've been there for me for a long time… And I coming to realize that you are actually the one for me. So please…" Rei hold her hand as he gave a gentle smile to her. "… will you complete my life as my wife?" Gou eyes widen and suddenly tears start to fall down her cheeks and she began to nod rapidly.

"Y-Yes… Yes…!" She gasped as Rei wrap his warm arms around her small frame and kisses her temple.

"I love you Gou…"

**xXx**

**Summary: **Rei and Gou got into a fight and Gou ran away from him a truck came towards her as she's crossing the road which caused her to lose both of her legs.

**A/N: **15000 viewers! No way! (O-O) Thank you so much for reading these collections as it finally reach 21 chapter! I starting to losing so many ideas, so I hope you guys bear with me please! Thank you and RnR!


	22. Awkward (Rin and Gou)

**: || AWKWARD || :**

_Rin and Gou_

**xXx**

"Nii-chan?" Gou peek into Rin's bedroom and notice no one is the room and she sigh loudly as she step into the room while scanning around her older brother room.

"Where is he…?" She asked herself and noticed pilings of books on Rin's desk and she pouted then began to tidy up the desk.

"Mathematics, Social Studies…" Gou muttered as she began to piling up the books one by one until one magazine caught her attention. The magazine cover was wrapped with newspaper and she picked it up.

"What's this…?" She opened it.

.

.

.

She slammed the magazine on the desk and rushes out from the room, her face turning bright red. As she rushes to the kitchen, suddenly the bathroom opened and revealing wet shirtless Rin as he drying up his hair which cause the younger Matsuoka stop on her track.

"Gou?" Rin look down at her and notice that her red face which cause him to blink. Suddenly Gou look up at him with an angry face.

"Nii-chan you pervert!" With that she stomped away leaving her brother in puzzle. What just happen…? He shrugged his shoulder and went up to his room and as he opened the door, he noticed a very unfamiliar book. He picked up the book and as he flip open, slowly tint of red appear on his ears as a steam flowing out from his head then throw the magazine on the floor.

"Ai!"

**xXx**

Silence lingering in the dining room, the Matsuoka siblings eating their dinner as Rin took worried glances on his sister.

"Gou…" Gou snapped out from her wonderland and look up at her brother, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Y-Yes?" Gosh, the silence made the situation more awkward than it is. Rin gulped down the meat and look up at her, his cheeks slightly red.

"T-That's not mine."

"O-Oh…"

Well, that's becoming more awkward for them. Rin mentally facepalm himself and began to cursed under his breath.

'_Ai, you just wait when I get back to the dorm. Just wait…'_

**xXx**

**A/N:** Actually, it's really awkward for me to write this one. But sometimes we need some cracks. xD RnR!


	23. Dreams (Momo x Gou)

**: || DREAMS || :**

_Momo x Gou_

**Warning: **Plot? What is plot? Never heard of it… Random? Oh my gawd, what the hell is that?!

**xXx**

"Kintarou-kun!" That angelic voice, could it be?! I turned around and true it was, the cutie angel Gou-san smiling at me. Ahh my heart!

"Y-Yes w-what is it Gou-san?!" I jump at her, ahh just seeing her really brightens up my day! She look around the swimming pool, a small pout forming on her lips. Kyuu! So cute!

"Kintarou-kun, have you see onii-chan?"

**CRACK!**

Oh, that's the sound of my heart breaking huh? Once again, she called me with a different name and looking for Rin-senpai…

"H-He's busy…" I puffed my cheek and suddenly her face brightens up.

"Oh nevermind Kintarou-kun! Onii-chan!" Gou-san don't go away!

"Momo-kun, please go back to practice. And wipe those snots away…"

**xXx**

"Oh my prince! Please save me!" I look up and there she is! My princess are trapped In the caged window and… Rin-senpai?! Wait, why are they on top of a tower?!

"No one can touches my sister!" Rin-senpai snaps, showing his shark teeth. They look so scary. I gulped down a lump down my throat and took a deep breath. What should I do? Wait, where am I? Why am I in a forest?!

"Momo-kun!"

"Ai-senpai?! Is that you?!"

"Momo-kun! I'm over here!"

"Where?!"

"Momo-kun!" A lavender light suddenly floating in front of me and my eyes widen.

"A-Ai-senpai?! Why are you flying?! How did you become so small?!"

"Momo-kun, I'm a fairy and I'll be help and guide you to help Princess Gou from the evil grasp of King Rin and his assistant Sousuke!" Ai-senpai explained as he pointed on the top of the tower, and true that. Rin-senpai giving us an evil grin and I swear that Sousuke-senpai looks even more scarier…

"B-But how Ai-senpai?! They look so scary…!" Shuddering, I gave Ai-senpai a pleading look.

"Momo-kun, do you want to save Princess Gou?"

"Of course! But but but!"

"Ahh Momo-kun! I heard that if someone save the princess, she will marry that person!" My eyes widen, and my heart beating fast. M-Marry Gou-san?!

"Please tell me how!"

**xXx**

"Alright Momo-kun, we here!" Ai-senpai dragged me into the forest, and there behold an old cottage stood in the middle of the forest.

"W-What is this Ai-senpai?"

"This is where we will ask help from The Great Wizard Haruka! Now come on!" Ai-senpai fly behind me and began to push me to the front door of the scary looking cottage. I gulped and knocked the door three times.

"H-Hello?" The door swing open, revealing a tidy looking place which is totally unexpected.

"Who are you?" I yelped and turn around to see Haruka-senpai in a weird looking robe. What is he cosplaying as?

"Momo-kun want to defeat evil King Rin! Do you have any suitable weapon oh The Great Wizard Haruka?" Ai-senpai answer the question and Haruka-senpai's eyes widen and he went silent. He clap his hand and poof! A small flying blond puppy grinning at us excitedly. This puppy look familiar…

"Yes Haru-chan?! You called me?" Ahh!

"Nagisacchi?! You a flying puppy?! How?!"

"How rude! I'm a magical creature Puppywan, Nagisa!" What the hell is Puppywan? Some sort of game character?

"Nagisa, take out the sword."

"E-Ehh but Haru-chan! Only a strong one is capable to wield that sword!"

"He's worth it." And with that, Nagisacchi disappeared into a thin air. Few minutes later, a poof of smoke appear and Nagisacchi holding a sword in his paws.

"Here it is Haru-chan!" Nagisacchi bark happily and handed the sword to Haruka-senpai and as Haruka-senpai gripped the sword, he began whispering a spell under his breath.

"Tiyura romina oqly abba cadabra!" Uwaaa! A bright light shine from the sword, it's so bright!

"Here it is Momotarou, your sword." Haruka-senpai handed me the sword as I accepted it, I feel a heavy force pulling me down!

"Ekkk!"

"M-Momo-kun!"

"I-I'm fine! Let's go!" I yelped out as I pull the heavy sword away but a light cough caught our attention. I turned around to see Haruka-senpai gazing us with those scary blue eyes…

"Momotarou, go to the Ride Merchant Makoto so he can give you an animal for your journey."

"O-Okay! Thank you Haruka-senpai!"

**xXx**

W-What is this…? Is this Heaven…?

"Momo-kun?" Am I even breathing?

"BEETLES! OH MY GOD! GIANT BEETLES!" I screamed on top of my lungs! The beetles is HUGE! And RARE!

"A-A-Ai-senpai! Why are they so huge?! T-T-They are the size of trees!" I jumped excitedly, looking around the farm excitedly. Am I going to ride one of this?! That's awesome!

"M-Momo-kun! Relax!"

"No way no way no way! Oh my Gosh I need all of these!" A light chuckled was heard and we turned around to see Makoto-senpai and Rei-san in… Arabian clothes? Okay, what? First Haruka-senpai and Nagisacchi, now these two?

"Hello dear traveler. What can we help you?" Makoto-senpai smile and I give him an excited nod.

"C-Can I have one of these beetles?" Ai-senpai sighed and he look to Makoto-senpai.

"Momo-kun want to defeat evil King Rin! Do you have any suitable beetles for him oh Kind Merchant Makoto?" Rei-san eyes widen and he whispered something to Makoto-senpai and he nodded.

"I'll show you one. Come here Momo-kun." Rei-san lead us to a corner and lead us to a big tent. He walked in, signaling us to follow his suit and as we enter the tent, I feel my heart jump.

"P-Pyunsuke! Since when you turn so big and healthy?!" I jumped on Pyunsuke's back and hugging him tightly.

"We raised him since a fortune told us about a warrior will save Princess Gou from her evil brother. And now we know that it's you. Please save Princess Gou, Warrior Momo!"

**xXx**

"Momo-kun! You ready!" Ai-senpai puffed his chest and I nodded proudly, wearing the warrior suit, equipped with a shield and also the Magic Sword. I climbed on Pyunsuke, ready myself. I look up to the tower, seeing Princess Gou staring boringly to the horizon behind those caged window as Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai playing the boring chess game. I didn't know they play those…

"Alright Momo-kun! Charge!"

"CHARGE!"

**xXx**

"Goddamit Sousuke, stop winning and gimme some chance will ya?" Rin sigh loudly as he moved his King piece, again. Sousuke smirked and he moved his Knight piece and grin.

"Checkmate buddy."

"Aghh dammit Sousuke!" Rin slammed his fist on the table, groaning as the chess pieces scattered around the table. The smugness on Sousuke's face hasn't disappeared.

"Oi Rin, just let ya sister out of her room will ya?" Sousuke point out as he picking up the pieces and Rin laid his chin on his palm, eyes sharpen at the mention of his baby sister.

"No."

"Rin, she's a grown up lady and you know that." Sousuke sigh as he begin to arranged the chess pieces on the board again, wanting to start another round.

"I know Sousuke. But I can't let my sister get tainted by some random guy…" At this, Sousuke smirked.

"Well, you do know I would love to take her as my-"

"No way in hell Sou. Nope." Rin growled as he glared at the bigger man and Sousuke just rolled his eyes.

"Well sooner or later someone will be…" Suddenly Rin raised his hand, silencing the teal eyed man.

"What is that sound?" Rin questioned and as they focusing on the sound, the sound getting closer and closer until they were shadowed by… PYUNSUKE?!

"W-What the hell?! Momo?!" Rin shouted as suddenly Momo jumped down on the tower, swinging his sword around without aim.

"Gou-saaaannnn! I'll save you!" Momo keep swinging the sword as Rin and Sousuke staring at the boy with sweatdrops.

"See what I told you Sousuke?"

"I guess so… Oi Momo! Careful with that sword!" Sousuke dodged the sword as Momo keep swinging it around.

"Oi Momo! Oii!"

"Gou-sannnn!"

"Dammit Momo! Listen to me! W-Wooowww!" Without Rin noticing, he already fallen his balance and fall down from the tower.

"DAMN YOU MOMOOOO!" Rin shouted, fall down to his doom. Momo and Sousuke rushes to the side, the red head is nowhere to be seen. Momo look at Sousuke with a grin as the larger male only sighed.

"Fine Momo, you can see the princess now."

"YES!"

**xXx**

"Gou-san! I'm here to save you!" Momo shouted as he slammed open the door, and he stop static, his cheeks redden at the sight of beautiful Gou, stand in all her glory. Suddenly he was greeted by a sudden hug from the female.

"Thank you so much my hero! Oh, how should I grant you for rescuing me?" She asked and the otter was deep in thought, what does he want from her?

"How about a kiss?"

Kiss? Well that seem fi- wait what?! His cheeks redden as he turned towards her, too shock for words as she let out a soft giggle.

"On the lips."

"Y-Y-Yes!" He bent down to her height, his eyes shut tight. Oh my God, his wish is coming true! Just a little further…

"_Momo! Wake up you little rascal!" _

OUCH! A hard throw was landed on his face, and he began to rub his pain face.

"What the hell?! I was about to kiss Gou-san!" Momo look up and his face turn horrid, only to meet with an angry looking shark and whale shark glaring down at him. Rin crack his fingers, his eyes flaming with anger.

"Kissing Gou huh? You late for morning practice and dreaming of kissing my little sister?"

"Well Rin, that is unacceptable. Dreaming Gou is a forbidden thing… especially kissing her."

Wait… _dream_? A tight grip landed on Momo's head as Rin angrily gripped the poor otter boy head with all his strength.

"Rin-senpai! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!"

"Get up! You late for morning practice already! I'm giving you extra laps today!"

"But Rin-senpai!"

"No buts! Get ready now!"

"Y-Yes!" And with that, the two seniors slam the door shut loudly, leaving the strawberry blond boy alone in his room, lost in thoughts.

"All of that… just a dream?" He thought loudly and let out a loud sigh and move his hazel eyes to the jar on his desk.

"Pyunsuke, when can I have Gou-san all to myself?"

**xXx**

**A/N:** And finish! This is an experimental one-shot, as I just get out from the dark pit of writers block from hell! And this otter boy is the subject of my test. Hope you guys happy with this after a long time of me being hiatus!


	24. AUTHOR'S NOTE! BIG NEWS!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

Before anything I want to say, we going to celebrate! Thank you so much for 22,000 views! I'm hellish freakishly happy for this! Because of my suckish fanfics suddenly got attention from you lovelies! I'm too happy! Thank you so much! Your lovely reviews give me so much happiness and you don't even wanna know what I did every time I see new reviews posted!

ANYWAY! ON TO THE MAIN COURSE!

Okie listen here lovelies! I need some suggestion!

I have this wild imagination of our dearest Shark Princess, Matsuoka Gou. Not in that way you pervs!

You guys know how much I love her, and this been stuck in my head for a long time…

**_WHAT IF I MADE A CROSSOVER PAIRING WITH GOU?_**

Like… Maybe with characters from Kuroko no Basket? Idk. What do you guys think? If you guys agree, should I do another story special for this crossover ships? Should I make a list of which anime I can wrote for? I'm thirst for Gou x crossover pairings and I know you guys are too, don't deny me.

So so so? Please leave some suggestion in the reviews lovelies! Thank you! ;A;


	25. Mine (Nagisa x Gou)

**Mine**

_Nagisa x Gou_

**xXx**

Bright pink eyes staring intently on the girl paper as she drawing a picture on the paper with crayons. The little girl notice the boy stared and look up at him, only to meet with a gleeful grin.

"W-What is it Nagisa-kun?" Her small voice squeaked and the boy tilted his head.

"Nothing~ What are you drawing Gou-chan?" He asked as he pointing his finger on the drawing which she shyly covered with her hands.

"I-It's nothing!" she stuttered out and he pouted. Suddenly the door of the classroom opened and the teacher walked in.

"Alright, everyone in their seats!" the teacher announced and the children quickly scattered to their own seats as Nagisa sat next to the shy Gou.

"We will draw whatever you want today, let's get started!"

"Haiii!"

**xXx**

One hour passed and the children finished their drawings. The teacher clapping her hands to pass their drawings to their teacher.

"Alright children, write your name on your drawings please."

"Ehhhh, why?" one of the children asked and the teacher smiled at the question.

"You have to write your name to tell everyone that is your drawing. You also need to write your name on your stuffs so people will know that it is yours. Like," the teacher took her pencil case and shown them her name bottom of the case "this, see?"

"Oh! Then…" Nagisa looked up to Gou who writing her name slowly as he suddenly took her wrist which cause the girl to startle.

"E-eh Nagisa-kun?!" Nagisa took a crayon and wrote something on her palm. "Teacher! I wrote my name on Gou-chan's hand! That mean's she's mine right?!" Nagisa shouted out and raised up Gou's hand to show the class that he written his name on her palm.

"E-Eh?! W-What?!" The red head girl cheeks flushed heavily and the teacher giggled at the children attics.

"Gou-chan is mine and mine only! No one can take you away from me!"

**xXx**

"Nagisa-kun! Stop playing around and pay attention!" Gou scold as she pinch Nagisa ear and the blond whined in pain.

"G-Gou-chan it hurts!"

"Then focus! And it's Kou!" A sighed escaped the red head lips and she rubbed her temple. Nagisa puffed his cheeks as he landed his chin on the table, clearly bored out of his mind. Rei just sighed as he focused on his home works. Gou ignoring Nagisa complains as she trying to solve the question, scratching the pencil on her head.

"Rei-kun, how to solve this question?" Gou point the question to the blunette and he smile and start to write the formula on her book. "Use this formula you will get the answer." Gou knitted her brows and sat closer to Rei to get a better view, not noticing how close she is to Rei as his cheeks began to flush.

Nagisa eyes narrowed slightly, noting how suggestive Gou's position is, sitting on her knees as she bend her hips upward, her hair brushing against Rei's cheeks which causing the blunette to be a blushing mess. Nagisa frowned at this.

"T-That's how you do it Gou-san!" Rei finished explaining and Gou nodded, finally understanding the equation. "Thank you Rei!" She thanked him and sat back on her spot and began to do the question, a sighed escaped Rei's lips. Nagisa quietly eyeing Rei.

'Is this jealousy?' he asked himself, then suddenly a playful smirk drawn on his lips. "Uwaaa it's so hot today!" Nagisa exclaimed loudly out of sudden as he began to drank the Ice Lemon Tea until it finished which startled the other two.

"Nagisa-kun! You should drink slowly!" Rei lectured as Nagisa pouted then suddenly his stomach emitting a loud growl causing the blond to laugh loudly as the other two just sighed.

"Well, we've been studying for a while. Let's take some rest." Gou suggested and the trio sighed tiredly. Rei stood up as he picked up the empty jug. "I'm going to make another jug." He spoke and he walked out of the room. Suddenly Nagisa rushes towards the door and scream out "Rei-chan! I want sandwiches!"

"Nagisa-kun! That's not nice at all!" Gou interrupted him and he puff his cheeks, closing the door. Nagisa breath in deeply then let out a long sigh, his eyes narrowed as he staring at Gou who's leaning her back against the bed.

"Ne Gou-chan," he spoke up and she look up at him. "remember when we in kindergarten, sensei teach us to write our names on the belongings?" Nagisa grinned as he walked towards the female. Gou's lips pursed into pout as she closed her eyes, trying to remember the event. Then it clicked her.

"Yes! Then you wrote your name on my palm! An-!" Nagisa cut her speech as he suddenly planted his lips on hers, causing the girl eyes widen clearly shocked by the sudden action of the blond boy. Nagisa pushed her on the floor, careful enough not to hurt her as he began to crawl on top of her. Her cheeks flushed as Nagisa rubbed his palm against her cheek.

"You know Gou-chan, I don't like sharing much." He began as he trailed his index finger down her neck to her collarbone, causing Gou shivered slightly by his sudden dominance. "Oh no no, I don't mind about foods at all! But if it's you," he smirked as he lower himself down, sniffing her scent as he licked her jaw. "I don't like sharing my girlfriend." He softly bite down on her neck and a soft moan escaped her lips.

"N-Nagisa-kun…! R-Rei-kun will b- hngh!" She stifles her moan as Nagisa began to suck on her soft spot. He pulled back and grin as he admired his masterpiece. "Well, by this people can know your mine Gou-chan." He playfully licked on the spot, a grin appeared on his face.

"Gou-chan is mine and mine only. No one can take you away from me."

**xXx**

A/N: Over-possessive Nagisa? I guess so. ;3


	26. Date (Kisumi x Gou)

**DATE**

_Kisumi x Gou_

**xXx**

"Man! I'm tired!" Kisumi stretches his arms upwards, letting out a groan as he felt a snap from his backbone. Today's basketball practice was hard, especially when the Inter-High tournament is just around the corner so they had to practice over-time at the gym. He let out a sigh.

"Man I'm hungry…" He whispered, patting his empty stomach. He should have eat lunch today. Why did he skip it again? Ah yes, the girls chasing after him. Again. He scratches the back of his head whilst letting out an annoyed sighed.

"Come on, we'll have fun."

"Let go off me!" Kisumi ears perked up as soon as he heard a voice of a girl in distress. His eyes landed on a dark alley and he narrowed his eyes. There they are, three thugs cornering a girl in the alley which he let out a snort. Really? He walked up to them and casually tap his finger on one of the thug shoulder.

"Excuse me sir, but you disturbing my girlfriend." Kisumi called out and they turned their attention to him. One of them snort, must be their leader huh?

"Huh? Then lend us your girlfriend then." The thug gave Kisumi a smug grin and turn his attention back to the girl. Kisumi let out a sigh. "I'm don't want to do this, but you ask for it." Kisumi raised his leg up to kick…

"OFFFF! Fuuccccccckkkkk…." The leader groan in pain, holding his groin. The other two panic as Kisumi quickly grabbed the girl hand. "Come on! You need to catch up!" Before the girl could answer, Kisumi already drag her away from the thugs as fast as he can.

**xXx**

"W-W-We save…" Kisumi pants and let out a sighed. At least they lost the thugs now.

"Thank you for saving me…" The girl said breathlessly and she looked up to him, and her eyes widen slowly. "S-S-Shigino-kun?!" The girl gasped out and Kisumi turned around to meet with beautiful red eyes.

"You are…"

"Matsuoka Gou…" The girl whispered out her name and Kisumi eyes widen. "Ah! Sakura Fairy!" Gou's cheeks redden when she heard the nicknamed and pout.

"What's with that nickname? Just call me Kou." Gou rolled her eyes and let out a sigh as she crouched down tiredly. "All I wanted to do is to buy dinner ingredients, not to be flirt by some perv thugs." The girl complained and Kisumi chuckled lightly at this.

"O-Oh! By the way, thanks again Shigino-san! What can I do to repay you?" At this, Kisumi raised his eyebrow in interest. He rubbed his chin with his thumb.

"Hmm," he hummed, "well how about… a date?" He smirk causes Gou eyes to widen and her cheeks redden. "D-Date?!"

"Yeah! Just a nice simple date! How's that sound?" Kisumi simply answer and Gou thought carefully of this. A date huh…

"Fine. One date."

**xXx**

"Gou-chan! Hurry up!" Kisumi called over as he skate easily in the ice-ring, clearly excited. But Gou on the other hand…

"Kyaa!" Her butt landed on the cold ground, wincing as she trying to stand up and reaching to the side. "S-S-Shigino-kun! W-Wait!" Gou yelped and as she almost fall, her arm was held by none other than Kisumi. A smirk began to form on his lips and he let out a small chuckle.

"You ok Gou-chan?" He asked as he help her to stand up straight again. Gou slowly balance herself and let out a tired sigh then nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just not use to this." Gou explain and Kisumi smiled softly, causing her cheeks to redden. "Here, hold my hand. I'll guide you~" He sang as he held her hand and slowly starting to guide her along on the ice-ring, careful not to bump into other people. It was hard for Gou to catch up to his rhythm at first, but slowly she got used to it.

"This is fun~" She laughed as she glide slowly, gripping Kisumi's hand tightly as the male laughed along with her. Suddenly music was turned on, and Kisumi slyly wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his chest against her as interlaced his fingers with hers. Gou let out a surprised yelped and glare up at him.

"What the heck Shigino-kun?!" Gou whispered angrily and Kisumi laughed at her red expression, either from anger or embarrassment, he still found her cute either way.

"Relax~ When the music is turned on, it's dancing time on the ring~ And it's a slow song anyway, so enjoy it." He smiled and they dance along to the soft music, their grips tighten.

**xXx**

"This cakes is good!" Gou squealed excitedly as she feed another mini cake into her mouth, letting out a hum of delight in return. Kisumi laughed at this as he drank his hot tea carefully, his attention still on Gou.

"We lucky this café is having cake buffet today huh?" Kisumi asked and Gou nodded as she drank her milkshake.

"What should we do next?" Kisumi asked and Gou blinked at this and ponder on it. Movie? No no, there's no interesting movies in cinemas right now and there's no way she's going with Kisumi alone. Karaoke? That will be awkward.

"I don't know…" Gou mutters, still unsure about their next date spot. Kisumi quiet laughter catches her attention and he grinned.

"How about aquarium?"

**xXx**

Gou gape, captivated by the beautiful sea creatures as the blue hue of water fill the space. Gou exhale loudly as she placed her palm against the cold glass, admiring the creatures.

"This is really nice." Gou commented and Kisumi hummed in agreement. Kisumi looked down on the brochure in his hands and look towards the female next to him.

"Gou-chan, where should we start?" Kisumi questioned and immediently Gou answered. "Dolphin Show!"

"Shigino-kun! Look at that! That's awesome!" Gou gasped as the dolphin does another amazing trick, amazed every spectators to no end. They continue their activity watching cute penguin show and killer whale performance.

Finally they arrive at the aquarium tunnel.

"Wow…" Gou whispered as she admired the surrounding. Different type of fishes swimming along, and she's in awe. Gou skipped forward and saw a group of red angelfish swam around the coral and she giggled.

Kisumi eyes followed her, his heart beating faster as he witnessed something more beautiful than the marine life. Kisumi cheeks redden and a small smile began to form on his face.

"Shigino-kun! Over here!" She called over and he casually walked over her and stood next to her. Gou grin as she pointed the smallest red angelfish in front of her. "Look look, isn't it cute?" she asked and Kisumi let out a chuckled and nodded. Gou satisfied with his answer began to stand up straight, focusing on the aquarium.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Gou questioned as Kisumi slowly turned his head towards the female and his breath stopped for a moment. Kisumi heart thumping fast, cheeks redden as he watching the female next to him smile brightly, totally fascinated by the marine life.

"Yeah, beautiful." Kisumi whispered, admiring the beautiful girl next to him. He love the way the luminous blue water softly adorn her beautiful feature. He gulped.

Kisumi took a deep breath and step closer to her, his purple eyes never left her. "Gou-chan," he muttered and as soon as Gou turned towards him, he landed his lips on hers.

**xXx**

"Gou-chan, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me." Kisumi begged for forgiveness as Gou frowned, clearly upset by the 'accident' that happened, facing away from him. Kisumi sweat nervously as he approach her.

"Gou-chan," she turned away.

"Gou-chaaaaaan," Kisumi whined and Gou let out an irritated sigh. "Enough Shigino-kun, I forgive you." Gou stated and Kisumi smiled brightly at this.

"Well we here now." They stopped in front of her house and Kisumi looked down at her sadly. "Gou-chan, I'm really really sorry that I kissed you. M-Maybe I somehow can do anything for you?" Kisumi proposed and at this, Gou smiled.

"Another date."

"Eh?" Kisumi blinked and Gou grinned at him. "You owe me one date for what you have done Shigino-kun." Gou smiled and opened the front door of her house.

"Well, see you. Kisumi-kun." Gou waved and closed the door, leaving the man stood speechless.

"Bye…" He whispered and he slumped his shoulder. Well, at least he will have another date an—

"Wait?! Did she just called my first name?!"

**xXx**

**A/N: **What have I done? Is this good enough? Oh Gawd, I want to do KisuGou for a while and I got this idea but somehow I'm still unsatisfied with it dammit. ;w; RnR is greatly appreciate!


	27. Blind (Rin and Gou)

It's dark.

Everything is dark.

"Where is this? Where am I?" She question herself whilst raising her hands but wait. Where is her hands? She runs her hands through her long hair but…

"Huh?" Why can't she see her hair? Why can't she feel her hair? She's awake right? Various thought came through her head as her breathing became hectic. She know she's awake, she know she's fine but why…

"Gou," a warm arms gently and carefully wrap around her, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "It's alright Gou. I'm here." This voice. Ah, it's her brother.

"Why I can't see anything onii-chan?" she quietly ask, awaiting an answer she already know.

"Y-You…" Rin gulped down a huge lump in his throat as he hug her small frame tighter to him. "Please Gou, just remember I love you so much and I will always be there for you okay? Please…" He pleaded, stream of tears running down his cheeks.

"Oh! It must be those girls back then!" She spoke up and Rin pulled back to see his beautiful sister eyes heavily bandaged by the doctor, wearing her usual cheeky smile. "I thought they were joking when they said it was just water but I guessed wrong huh? Silly of me!" Gou giggled as she remember back then, what actually happen.

_If only she didn't let herself got cornered, if only she was strong enough to defend herself._

Rin was enraged. His hand gripped the bed sheet tightly while holding back his anger at the back of his throat. He won't forgive those girls, he will never forgi-

"Onii-chan, it's fine." Rin looked up to see her smile and he knew it. The way she bite her bottom lips while forcing a smile. It broke him more. "I'm going to the toilet. You relax yourself here alright Gou? I'll be right back." Rin grinned and ruffled her now short hair and left the room.

A soft thud of closed door was heard, and she break. Tears start to fall down from the bandages and she scream. Yelling and screaming and punching her legs, not able to hold back.

She has lost her sight, she lost it. She can't see anything anymore. She can't see her beautiful mother and the bright smile of her loving brother. She can't see her favorite red eyes and long hair that she had kept since she was a child. She can't see her friends anymore. She can't see the wonderful and beautiful world she always admired any longer. The colourful world she always adore and love was replaced with an eternal pitch darkness and she knows that _she will never have her eyesight back ever again._

And she screamed.

**xXx**

_He never run this fast in his life, never did. Rushing towards his sister that probably in danger by seconds. He need to be fast, he need to reach her befo-_

"_Ahhh!" All blood washed away from him as soon as he saw them. Two older women stood in front of Gou as one of them holding an empty jar. Wet substances dripping to the ground as Gou screamed in pain while holding her eyes. No, oh no no no. _

"_Gou!" He dashed towards her and held her weak body against himself, rubbing his palm over her pale cheek and the moment he saw her burned eyes, he lost it. All he see is red._

He can hear her scream and cries of agony in the room while Rin himself holding back the tears that trying to escaping his eyes. He know that she was holding back from showing her fear of lost her eyesight. He know that she was holding back her tears by how she bite her lips and forced a smile to tell him she was fine.

She was far from fine.

And he knew it.

"I'm sorry… if only I was a better brother…"


	28. Promise (Rin and Gou)

**PROMISE**

_Rin and Gou_

"_Rin. Come here for a sec." Papa Matsuoka called out for the seven years old Rin who's playing with his car toys. Rin looked up at his father and plopped down on his father's laps. _

"_What is it papa?" Rin questioned and he smiled down at his son then to his daughter who's sleeping peacefully. "Rin, promised me to always take care of Gou alright?" Rin blinked at his father than to his sister. _

"_But she can take care of herself… right?" Rin asked and Papa Matsuoka let out a soft chuckled as he ruffled Rin's red hair. _

"_She will, but it will not be soon. And I want you to take care of Gou when I'm gone okay? You need to spoil her rotten as her older brother and always make happy okay?" Papa Matsuoka smiled and Rin frowned. Gone? What does he mean by that?_

"_But papa, why do I have to take care of her?" _

"_Do you love your sister Rin?" Papa Matsuoka asked and Rin nodded his head. "Do you think she's the cutest?" Of course! His sister is the cutest in the world and there's no way he's thinking otherwise!_

"_Someday someone will take her away so I want you to promise to take care of her until someone worth it take her away from us alright?." Papa Matsuoka sadly smiled at the thought as Rin eyes widen at this. _

"_I promise papa! I will take care of Gou!" Rin fist pumped and Papa Matsuoka grinned at this. "Good boy! Let's go buy some ice-cream!" _

"_Okay papa!"_

**xXx**

Rin opened his eyes slowly and blinked. Was that… a dream? Ah yes, he did promised something like that when he was a child, before his father died in the storm. It's been such a long time. He rolled to his side and search for his phone. Is there something important thing to do today? Just what is it?

He opened his phone and his eyes soften. A picture of him and Gou was set as his wallpaper and seeing his beautiful little sister somehow soothed him. Then he look at the notification on his screen.

Ah.

Today is Gou's wedding day.

He felt his chest clenched tightly as he sat up. He eyes travel to the white and gray suit hang on the wall. Then his phone vibrated. He looked down on his phone and smiled softly at this then answered it.

"Yeah Gou?"

"_Onii-chan! Are you awake yet?"_ Gou's soft voice gently echoes into his ears and he chuckled.

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'm awake." Rin scoffed as he heard a snort on the other side of the phone.

"_I'm just worried. Anyway, don't be late okay?" _Gou reminded Rin a nd when Rin replied with a groaned, she hang up.

Rin smiled softly and take a look on Gou's picture.

"Dad… Did I broke my promised? I didn't spoil her rotten enough. And I always made her upset with my actions. But I still think she's the cutest in the world tho…" He let out a choked laughter at this as a tear stream down his cheek. Rin knew the time will come anytime soon, the day when Gou will marry someone and his responsibilities as her protective older brother will be moved to her future husband.

And he felt regrets. Regretting over the time when he ignored her in his early teenagers years, regretting over the time he abandoned her for his own selfish reasons. He was upset with himself, angry even. He should've look after her like he promised. And spoiled her rotten and shower her with love and affection until she got sick of it. But now… she's all grown up right before his eyes even though he still thought of her as a small little brat. He palmed his eyes and sobs.

"Dad… I broke my promise… I'm so sorry…"

Until a gentle arms wrapped around his broad shoulder.

"Rin…" A gentle voice called him and he looked up to his mother with the same lovely smile as ever. "You are the most wonderful big brother Gou ever had and as your mother, I am proud of you." She held her son in her chest as her hand rubbed his head.

"You never broke your father promised. Never did and never will. I'm sure your father is proud of you." She muttered as Rin slowly wrapped his arms around his mother's waist and cried.

"Thank you mom, dad…"

**xXx**

**A/N:** Some might notice, some might not. But this is actually happen before Gou's wedding in the chapter "SIBLINGS UNTIL THE END". So yeah, double angst for RinGou. You welcome. Love you guys too~


End file.
